


For Her, My Heart ~ For Her, My Everything                   (A Supergirl/Camelot Medieval Knight AU)

by ValkyrieNine



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Camelot, Complete, Completed, F/F, Falling In Love, Finished, Flirting, Fluff, Kara Danvers is a Knight, Knights - Freeform, Lena Luthor is a Princess, Light Angst, Love, Love Confessions, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Sexual Content, POV Alternating, Protective Kara Danvers, Some Humor, Soulmates, SuperCorp, Swordfighting, Swords, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:22:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 36,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23775289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieNine/pseuds/ValkyrieNine
Summary: Kara is one of King Jonn’s brave and noble knights of the round table. Charged with protecting the kingdom of Camelot, she fights alongside her fellow knights to ensure the peace and safety of her home.Having just returned from an epic battle where she fought valiantly and saved the lives of her fellow knights, she is looking forward to returning to Camelot to rest and recuperate for the knight’s next great adventure.Kara’s plans are dashed when King Jonn invites the King, Queen and Princess of the Emerald Isles to stay at Camelot to forge a new and everlasting friendship between the two kingdoms.Kara catches the eye of the stunningly beautiful Princess Lena and they are suddenly whisked away on a grand romantic adventure.When Lena is attacked by an unknown assailant, Kara risks everything, including her knighthood,  to protect her and be by her side.Join Kara and Lena on a romantic journey of love, longing, passion, a few epic fight scenes, and romance.
Relationships: Alex Danvers / Sam Arias, Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 54
Kudos: 336





	1. A Knight Named Barry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [midnightdreamer963](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightdreamer963/gifts).



> Here is another AU to take you away from the reality of the world today. I’ve never written medieval, so please be patient with me 😉
> 
> Please comment if you like the story. I have no idea whether this type of story has been done too many times, but hopefully I can keep it fresh. 
> 
> All of my best to you and your loves ♥️

“To the bravest knight of the round table! We owe you our lives and our victory at Saint Germaine”, Sir Clark said as he raised a goblet of wine to Kara and grinned cheerfully.

“Indeed”, King Jonn said as he stepped into the room of the round table. His voice was low and full of gravel. All of the knights set their goblets down on the table and pressed the closed fist of their right hands to their hearts.

“Go on. Finish your toast. Here, I shall join you”, King Jonn said picking up a glass.

The crowned leader smiled, but Kara couldn’t help but notice he seemed a little perturbed. She and the other knights knew that, while the round table was meant to create a sense of equality and unity, the king preferred to be the absolute center of attention. He considered himself the bravest and most valiant of the knights and hated when anyone suggested otherwise. The group paying homage to Kara was sure to have its repercussions later, but for now, Kara smiled and chose to enjoy the gratitude bestowed upon her by her fellow knights.

Clark raised his glass and continued his toast.

“To the gallant Sir Kara. You fought bravely, and honorably. You helped us secure our victory, all along, honoring the oath of the knights of Camelot. You placed character above riches, defended those who needed to be protected, you were honest, humble, and you were fair. You showed the greatest loyalty and love in friendship and you were courteous, honorable and kind to all along the way. You never faltered and you saved the lives of each of us on the battlefield in one way or another. To you, our valiant sister in arms. To you, Sir Kara and to Camelot!”

The other knights raised their glasses and cheered in unison.

“To Sir Kara! To Camelot!”

Everyone took a sip of wine from their goblets and smiled.

King Jonn placed a hand on Kara’s shoulder and gave her a warm grin.

“Indeed, you fought with honor and our casualties were negligible thanks to you.”

The knights looked at the empty seat, recently left vacant by a disgraced knight.

“If only Sir William had been so brave”, Ray said, his voice dripping with disgust.

Clark clasped a hand to Ray’s back and smiled.

“Come now. We all took a vow to be brave and loyal, but William was a coward and a fool. Wherever he is, I hope his disgrace haunts him and prevents him from peaceful slumber, but we are stronger together now, more than we have ever been. Our numbers might be small, but we are mighty.”

“Well said, Sir Clark”, King Jonn said waving the others towards the table. Come, let us all be gathered and start this meeting.”

The knights all gathered around the table. They drew their swords from their scabbards one at a time. King Jonn, dressed in a black and white plaid surcoat, cleanly draped over his armor, pulled his sword from its sheath and laid it down, its point facing towards the center of the table. Each of knights followed suit.

Clark, dressed in blue on red, Sir Ray dressed in white on green, Sir Bartholomew, dressed in yellow on red, and Sir Alex, dressed in red on black, laid down their swords before them and stood at attention, awaiting King Jonn’s signal to be seated.

Kara drew her sword from its scabbard, a stunning weapon, forged by the most talented sword maker in all of Camelot. It measured one meter, and was double-edged and tapered to a sharp and deadly point. A channel ran down the center on both sides making the sword lighter and easier to wield with two hands around the leather wrapped grip. Her family’s crest adorned the pommel. Her surcoat was sleeveless, its colors red on blue.

King Jonn waved his hand and they all took a seat. 

“My fellow knights, fresh off the victory at Saint Germaine, we may be tempted to become lazy or complacent, but we must not lose our focus or our edge. While our victory was swift and clean, we must not forget that others will come to try and destroy the bliss we have built here in Camelot.”

“And we will fight anyone who would seek to take that bliss away from us”, Alex said, clenching her jaw and shaking her head.

“As a show of friendship and a desire to build a strong and lasting alliance, I have invited King Lionel, Queen Lillian and Princess Lena from the Emerald Isles to stay with us indefinitely. My hope is that they will fall in love with Camelot, and want to protect it just as much as we do. They will receive our grandest welcome, and while they are here, I expect that each one of you will do your best to represent Camelot valiantly and to protect and nurture our budding friendship with our neighbors from the Emerald Isles.”

The knights all slammed their fists against their hearts to signal their agreement with their king’s request.

“We will uphold our oath and do our best to represent the very best of Camelot”, Bartholomew said with a crack in his voice.

The other knights all chuckled heartily.

“Not only does Sir Bartholomew win for the longest and most impossible name to say, but he also wins for the squeakiest voice”, Alex said with a little jab to her neighbor’s ribs.

“Come now”, King Jonn said, trying to hold back his laughter.

“I have begged you all to please call me ‘Sir Barry’, Bartholomew said eagerly trying to defend himself.

“Whoever heard of a knight named ‘Barry’. That is the name of a sheep herder or a blacksmith. Don’t get me wrong. Both are honorable professions in their own right”, Ray said with a raise of his brow and a devilish grin.

“I get it. I’m the youngest and the newest so you need to playfully attack me so I can show that I will not break”, Bartholomew said confidently. He puffed out his chest and clenched his fists.

“Nope. They are just being cruel Barry. Don’t give them more wood for the fire”, Kara said with a hearty chuckle. “Your name really is impossible.”

“Maybe you can give your name to William and take his name instead. At least his name sounds like a knight of the round table”, Alex said slapping her knee. “I mean, come on...Bartholomew?”

The sound of the knight’s laughter filled the grand halls of the castle. The knights had seen their fair share of violence and strife, but today, they cold afford to take a moment to laugh and playfully poke fun at their newest recruit.


	2. Accidental Chivalry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The King, Queen and Princess of the Emerald Isles receive a grand welcome, Kara catches the eye of the stunningly beautiful Princess Lena, and Kara learns there is more to Lena that meets the eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy reading ♥️

The Knights of the Round Table stood side-by-side, their armor glistening in the sunlight.

King Jonn made good on his promise to greet his visitors in the grandest fashion. He and Queen Catherine welcomed the royal party from the Emerald Isles on the road to Camelot as was the custom when a King or a very special visitor was given the The Royal Entry or Triumphal Entry. 

Every living soul from Camelot gathered along the road to applaud and welcome the visiting king and his family. A lavish display of pageantry welcomed them to the city. Sprinkled between the citizens, stood military men dressed in full regalia holding standards adorned with the flag of Camelot and the flag of the Emerald Isles. 

Jugglers, dancers, musicians, and strong men, accompanied the grand procession. 

A sliver of sunlight pierced Kara’s eyes, just as the king’s party rounded the bend. 

“Jonn kept his word. I have never seen him pull out the full Royal Entry for anyone other than himself. He must mean business”, Clark whispered to the other knights.

Kara scanned the royal party as they rode towards the entrance to Camelot. Her eyes fell upon the radiant Princess Lena. She was awestruck by her beauty. Her long black hair picked up the light from sun and shone like spun silk. She was dressed in green, as were the king and queen. Kara couldn’t immediately make out her features, but her skin was milky white and she stood tall and sure in her saddle. Kara’s eyes now rested solely on her. 

The knights stood tall and proud in front of the drawbridge as the royal party made their approach. Their dress armor was polished to a glaring shine. They looked more like works of art than soldiers. 

“He needs their friendship to ensure our continued security. He’d probably bathe their feet and powder their bottoms if King Lionel guaranteed their armies would fight alongside Camelot”, Sir Ray said with a little chuckle. 

King Lionel, Queen Lillian and Princess Lena dismounted. King Jonn and Queen Catherine greeted them warmly with hugs and kisses and waved them towards the castle to meet The Knights of the Round Table. 

King Lionel and Queen Lillian greeted each knight warmly. Each of the knights bowed low and introduced themselves. Clark and Alex stood on either side of Kara. 

The king and queen made their way down the line and stood in front of Kara with cheerful smiles. She bowed very low. 

“And good Lady, what is your name?” Queen Lillian asked. 

“I am Sir Kara, your Royal Majesty”, Kara said with her eyes averted. 

“Rise good knight”, King Lionel said with a smile. “I have heard of the brave blonde Lady who King Jonn refers to as ‘Sir.’ As my wife can tell you, I see no insult in the term ‘Lady’, but I have heard of your brave exploits on the battlefield of Saint Germaine, and I am very glad to call you ‘Sir Kara’.”

Kara rose and stood proudly. She struggled not to smile too much, but she was honored by Lionel’s words. 

Jonn stood behind his fellow king and again, Kara could see he looked perturbed that Kara was receiving attention for her heroics. 

“Thank you, Your Majesty. Your words are too kind. I only did my duty for my brave king and for Camelot”, Kara said hoping to ease Jonn’s bruised ego.

Jonn rolled his eyes and returned to Queen Catherine’s side. Kara’s words had no effect. 

“I only ever speak the truth. I have heard of your bravery and I am most impressed. I am looking forward to watching your exercises later. I have heard many stories of the strength and skill of King Jonn’s knights. I am quite excited to see what you can do.”

“Thank you”, Kara said bowing low. “I hope you will not be disappointed.”

The king and queen moved on. Kara stood up and she immediately sensed Princess Lena approaching her spot in line. She dared not look directly at her, but could sense from her periphery, the shimmer of her jet black hair and the ruby red of her lips. 

Each of the knights bowed low and greeted the princess with kind words and warm smiles. 

Kara snuck a quick peek at the princess, and she was dazed by her beauty. Her head swam with fantasies. She imagined what it would feel like to grab her in her arms and kiss her passionately. When she envisioned losing her head, she thought better of the bold move. Kara found it hard not to sneak another peek. Her eyes were the greenest Kara had ever seen and her lips looked too soft not to touch gently before kissing.

“Princess Lena is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen”, Kara whispered to Alex. 

“Indeed. She is beautiful but I only have eyes for Lady Samantha, Alex whispered back. She looked up and smiled at the beautiful Lady who stood by Queen Catherine’s side and only seemed to have eyes for her dashing knight. 

“She’s Queen Catherine’s cousin. You had better be careful. You might end up without a job and without a head.”

“I don’t care. She is perfect. I would die a thousand times over to kiss her lips and fall asleep on her bosom.” 

“Lena is perfect. Look at her. She’s coming. Merlin’s beard!”

Lena stood in front of Kara and beamed. Kara bowed low, but her knees shook so much, she fell and immediately took a knee. It was not common practice for a knight to take a knee, even with a princess. Kara knew she had to think quickly. There were only two reasons a knight would take a knee in front of a beautiful woman. One, to propose marriage and the other to kiss her hand. 

“Welcome to Camelot, Your Highness. I am Sir Kara.”

As though she could read her mind, Lena stretched out her hand to Kara and smiled sweetly. Kara didn’t know if she was taking mercy on the shaken knight or if Lena seriously believed Kara had purposely taken a knee. All that mattered was that Lena had offered. Kara removed her armored glove, took Lena’s hand gently, and kissed it so soft, a feather would have felt painful in comparison. Lena’s hands smelled like milk and honey. Kara wanted to kiss every part of her. 

Everyone stared at Kara and Lena as they broke every royal convention. Jonn looked especially disturbed, but they only had eyes for each other. 

“It is very lovely to meet you, Sir Kara. I’ve never seen a Lady knight. You look so dashing in your armor. It is lovely to meet you as well...oh wait...I already said that”, Lena said with a blush on her cheek. Kara smiled when she realized that the princess was flustered. 

Lena grinned sheepishly. She and Kara seemed frozen in time. Everyone looked on, but they simply held each other’s gaze happily. 

King Jonn cleared his throat aggressively and Kara stood up. The flustered princess pulled her hand back and the equally flustered knight dropped into a low bow. Lena placed a hand on Kara’s shoulder and she looked up into the princess’s piercing green eyes. Lena motioned for her to stand tall. Kara puffed out her chest and smiled. 

“Well, thank you for your brave service, Sir Kara. Like my father, I am also very excited to see your exercises later. Your sword is massive. I have no idea how you wield it.”

Kara was keenly aware of the somewhat suggestive tone the Princess used, but she was sure her comment was said innocently. 

“I look forward to entertaining you, Your Highness”, Kara said back, just as suggestive and just as innocently. “I mean...you and your family...the King and of course the Queen.”

Now it was Kara who was flustered. 

“I’d better go”, Lena whispered softly. “Everyone is staring.”

“Aye. I think you must”, Kara said with a flirtatious grin.

Lena bowed her head to Kara and moved out of line to join King Lionel and Queen Lillian. 

Alex elbowed Kara in the side. 

“What am I? A bowl of pig snouts? No greeting? I’m a female knight too. I guess she only has eyes for one knight. The way she looked at you, my lord. You’d better watch Jonn. He didn’t look too pleased that you took a knee for her, and he hated that the king was so enamored with your feats of heroism.”

“I don’t care. Let him take my head. I kissed her perfect hand. I can die happy now”, Kara said grinning like a lovesick fool. She watched Lena walk over the drawbridge and she felt a pull at her heart. 

“Good luck, Kara. You’re lucky you are so brave. If you were Sir Barry, you’d have lost your head and your sword by now.”

***

The knights gathered together on the large patch of sand atop the rolling green hill where they practiced their skills of combat fighting, sword fighting, and battling atop their horses. 

King Jonn planned a grand tournament for later in the week, but thought it would be a nice outing for the visiting royals to see the knights practice after they enjoyed a grand welcome feast and were given a chance to rest and settle in to their new quarters.

The knights made their way to hill early to ensure everything was set up for their visitors entertainment. 

Kara and Clark paired off and began to duel. Clark took a swing at Kara and she dodged it with ease. She moved low and kicked Clark hard in the knee. His joint buckled slightly and he dropped just enough for Kara to give him a firm punch to the jaw. 

“Ouch! You’re more brutal today than usual, Kara”, Clark said holding his face. 

Alex stepped forward and placed a hand on his shoulder. 

“Don’t mind her. She’s distracted by love”, Alex said playfully. 

“Close your lips, Laaaady Alex”, Kara said with a chuckle. “It’s not my fault you were slighted by the princess.”

Alex grimaced and swung a foot around Kara’s bringing her down to the ground hard. 

“Hey! Kara is my partner. Go kick your partner, Siiiiiirr Alex.”

Alex smiled and put a hand out to Kara. 

Kara took it and dragged Alex down to the ground. They both grinned devilishly, stood, and drew their swords. 

They stood back and held their weapons at the ready. In a matter of seconds, the two women swung their blades and dodged close swings with ease and joy. Kara grabbed her mighty sword with both hands and swung it high above her head. She brought it down, the cool hard steel meeting the edge of Alex’s smaller, single-handed blade. Kara’s body was covered in sweat and her tunic was already filthy from rolling around in the dirt and sand of the practice area. 

“Come, come”, Ray said with an infectious smile. “Do not dishonor Sir Clark and I by choosing superior opponents.”

Kara and Alex both laughed. 

“Fine”, Kara said, quickly turning her sword on Clark. 

He raised his sword and took a swing at Kara. She met his swing with her blade and kicked him hard in the ribs. He stumbled back and Kara knocked the sword from his hands. She tossed her sword away and leapt forward, grabbing his shoulders and swinging her body around his back to bring him down hard. Her practice armor was lighter than her battle or dress or armor, so she was able to get the jump on her larger opponent with ease.”

Kara knelt down next to Clark, ready to best him when all of her concentration was broken.

“It looks like you’ve had an admirer watching your every move, Kara”, Alex said pointing towards the edge of the practice ring. 

The Royals had all made their way to the area quietly, without pomp or pageantry. Their presence had gone completely unnoticed by Kara. She looked over at Lena who smiled joyously. Kara bowed her head and smiled. A blushed traveled across Lena’s cheeks. The moment their eyes met, the brave knight was completely transfixed. 

***

The knights continued to spar with one another for the remainder of the afternoon. Kara gave an equally impressive performance as she did before, even after she noticed Lena’s eyes boring into her, watching her every move. 

When the knights were all exhausted from their exercises, their squires brought them water and bread. The royal delegation made their way over to the knights and gave them a surprisingly hearty round of applause. 

“Very impressive. Very impressive indeed”, King Lionel said cheerfully. Lionel gave Jonn a hearty pat on the back and they stood with some of the other knights discussing their weapons and strategies. 

Queen Lillian approached Ray and gave him a fiery look of desire. Ray smiled back nervously, unsure how to behave. He bowed and stayed low until the queen became bored of his prudishness and walked away disgruntled and dissatisfied. 

Princess Lena approached Kara and applauded. She moved close and whispered softly. 

“I must say, your skills were far superior to anyone else’s today. You fought valiantly.”

Kara’s face flushed with red hot heat. She lowered her eyes and smiled sweetly.

“Thank you, Your Highness.”

“I am a bit biased though”, Lena said with a grin.

“Biased? Why?”

“Well, you were the only knight who kissed my hand. It really was quiet chivalrous. Of course, you’re my favorite.”

Kara’s face burned with embarrassment.

“I should probably admit that I was so nervous, I accidentally fell to my knee”, Kara whispered. 

Lena leaned in closer and grinned. 

“I know. I am always happy to help a brave knight in need, Sir Kara. Can I admit something to you?”

“Of course, Your Highness”, Kara said softening her posture.

“I feel strange calling you ‘Sir Kara’. Why does King Jonn call you ‘Sir’ instead of ‘Lady’?”

“I was fine with the title ‘Lady’, but Jonn said after I tested to become a knight, he wouldn’t dare set me apart from the others. He saw how I bested my male counterparts and refused to call me ‘Lady’. I’ve always considered it a compliment, even if it is a bit strange”, Kara whispered very softly to Lena so the sensitive king wouldn’t hear. “When Alex came on, she too was given the title of ‘Sir’, as a show of respect. 

“I can appreciate your king’s desire to honor you. I really think I will enjoy my time here in Camelot.”

“I hope so, Your Highness”, Kara said with genuine affection. 

Lena looked at Kara’s forehead and grimaced. 

“You poor thing. Your brow is covered in sweat and your face is scratched.” Lena moved a hand to Kara’s cheek for a brief second and moved it away before anyone else could see. She leaned in and spoke in a very hushed tone. “I wish I could give you my handkerchief to wipe your brow and bring you comfort, but I think that might attract more attention. Let’s say I owe you one, when we have less eyes upon us.”

Kara suddenly felt very embarrassed. Her skin glistened with sweat, she was covered in dirt, and she had a large gash on her forehead. She was so used to her shabby state after training, that it hadn’t occurred to her how wrong it was for her to stand so close to the princess. 

“I truly apologize for the state of my appearance, Your Highness. I hope I haven’t offended you”, Kara said taking a step back. “I would never want to soil one of your beautiful handkerchiefs with my unworthy sweat.”

Lena took a step forward. 

“You are just as dashing now as you were in your armor earlier. I must confess, I found it hard to take my eyes off of you as you swung your sword high above your head and bested the other knights. Watching you roll around in the dirt was a lot more enjoyable than I expected. Oh, and my handkerchiefs are not worthy to wipe the sweat from your brave brow, but if you will accept one, it shall be yours when the time is right.”

Kara was speechless. She had never met anyone so unabashedly honest, and she adored it. 

“I...”, Kara started, barely able to breathe. 

“I’m happy to call you by your proper title, but when we are alone like this in the future, I’d like to call you Kara, if you don’t mind.”

Kara’s body flushed with warmth from head to toe. She was shocked to her core to hear the Princess of the Emerald Isles say that she wanted to spend more time with her in the future. She was even more shocked to hear Lena call her dashing. They had just met, but every word she said made Kara’s chest flutter uncontrollably. The whole situation felt surreal. 

“Of course. You may call me anything you like, Your Highness.”

“And, pardon my impropriety, but I must insist, when we are alone, that you call me Lena.”

“I...umm”, Kara said averting her eyes. “I’m pretty sure that could get me flogged.

Lena giggled and placed a hand on Kara’s arm. 

“Take a deep breath, brave knight. I am a woman first and a Princess second. I hate all of this Royal nonsense. I think I would very much like it if you would call me Lena. It will be our secret.”

Kara took a brief second to enjoy the sensation of Lena’s hand on her arm. She leaned in and whispered very low.

“Then, Lena, it must be. Your wish is my command.”


	3. Her Happy Distraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena awakens with Kara on her mind. After confessing her growing feelings for the beautiful knight to her handmaiden, she shares a happy morning with Queen Catherine and Lady Samantha. Lena’s day takes a happy turn when she and her companions run into Kara, Clark and Alex, but Lena soon discovers that even Camelot has its share of dark days.

A sliver of sunlight peeked through the heavy brocade curtains and warmed Lena’s cheek. She turned over in her bed and stretched her arms towards the sky. Her family’s castle in the Emerald Isles was grand, but the comfort and luxury of Camelot was truly unparalleled in her opinion.

“Good Morrow, Your Highness.”

“Good Morrow, Eve”, Lena said cheerfully. “Did you find peaceful rest?”

“Indeed. How was your slumber?”

“Eve, I must confess I barely slept a wink, but I feel no discomfort. My mind was happily occupied.”

Lena’s handmaiden fluffed up her pillows and helped the princess sit up.

“With anything or anyone in particular, Your Highness?”

Lena’s eyes were bright and joyful. She grabbed the blankets and pulled them over her for warmth.

“Aye. A very particular person, indeed.”

“Will you see her again today?” Eve asked with a wink.

Eve’s friendly banter with the princess was quite unconventional, but Lena loved Eve like family and made it clear to her handmaiden that she required more than just a pair of hands to help her dress in the morning. She needed a companion who would listen thoughtfully and share their opinions openly. Eve happily obliged, but refused to call Lena by her first name when Lena suggested it. As Eve put it to Lena, “We can be friends, but I must never become so friendly that I forget my station.”

Lena ran her fingers through her silky black hair and grinned. She was present with Eve, but her mind and her heart were far off, daydreaming of Kara and running her fingers through her shiny blonde locks.

“I truly hope so. It will be a very good day if I can see her smile.”

“A message came for you early this morning”, Eve said handing Lena a letter adorned with Queen Catherine’s wax seal.

Lena broke the seal and opened the envelope. She read the letter and smiled happily.

“Queen Catherine has requested that I break my fast with her and her cousin, Lady Samantha this morning. I should bathe and dress post haste.”

“Do you think the object of your affection will be at breakfast?”

“I doubt the Knights of the Roundtable break their fast with the Queen, but wouldn’t that be lovely? I dare not fantasize about something so wonderful. I’ll save those kind of fantasies for my dreams”, Lena said with a giggle.

“May I make an observation, Your Highness?”

“Of course, Eve.”

“I have never seen you smile this way. It is lovely to see you so happy. I can’t remember the last time I heard you laugh genuinely.”

“It is lovely to feel this way, but you must keep my secret and never tell anyone you heard me behave like a foolish girl. I have a reputation to protect”, Lena said playfully. “Princesses don’t giggle.”

Eve grinned. She peeled back the covers and helped Lena from her bed.

“Eve, I must confess that I have been feeling forlorn for some time now. My normal joys have brought me no comfort and I have found it increasingly difficult to be merry. This sweet knight has helped me find my cheer.”

“She looked so gallant taking a knee and kissing your hand.”

“She did, didn’t she? I could see how shocked the king and the other knights were. It is strange how someone so formidable and strong, can be so soft and gentle. There is this lovely warmth in her deep blue eyes that I find myself drawn to.”

“Her eyes are quite beautiful. I couldn’t help but observe how calm you seem around her. I know you said you rarely feel calm outside of your bedchamber.”

“Aye. It takes something altogether different to calm me. Kara, well, she is different in all the right ways. Come, help me prepare for the day. I dare not keep the queen waiting too long.”

“And I will say a prayer for you today that fortune shines upon you, and you see your beautiful knight.”

“Oh Eve, if only she were my knight.”

“I saw the way she looked at you, Your Highness. She is your knight, indeed.

***

“Princess Lena! A very happy morrow to you”, Queen Catherine said meeting Lena at the door to embrace her warmly. Lena liked Queen Catherine the moment they met. Where her stepmother, Queen Lillian was cool and withholding, Catherine seemed to have genuine affection for the princess. “Please come and meet my dear cousin, Lady Samantha”, Catherine said taking Lena’s hand and guiding her to the table where Lady Samantha stood, grinning from ear to ear.

“It is lovely to meet you Lady Samantha”, Lena said happy to make a new friend.

“It is my pleasure, Your Highness. We are honored to share your company.”

Samantha bowed her head, respecting Lena’s position, but not bowing low like some of the others. Lena appreciated the gesture.

“Please, sit, sit”, Queen Catherine said with a wave of her hand.

The women took their seats. Lena surveyed the beautiful spread of food. It looked almost too decadent to eat.

“I hope this food is to your liking.”

“Thank you kindly, Your Majesty. This all looks heavenly. I am very happy to break my fast with you and your cousin. I cannot thank you enough for the lovely welcome.”

The women laid their napkins in their laps and began to fill their plates with fruit, nuts, breads, pastries, meats and cheeses.

“How do you find Camelot so far, Your Highness?” Samantha asked.

“What I have seen is beautiful beyond words. The castle is truly magnificent.”

“I was sorry to hear that Queen Lillian was too ill to join us this morning, but my cousin would love to show you the gardens and the grounds if you would like to see more of Camelot. The kings are otherwise occupied with affairs of state. I would join you myself, but I have my monthly meeting with the castle staff, and I should not miss it. I really do enjoy connecting with all of them.”

Samantha smiled and nodded her head. Lena felt a genuine affection for Samantha immediately. She seemed eager to show Lena around and her eyes were earnest and shined bright with wonder. Lena beamed. She adored the idea of walking the castle grounds with her new friend, free of the pressures the kings and queens placed on her as the youngest royal.

“Aye. Queen Lillian suffers from terrible exhaustion and must take to her bed quite often. I think she too must have been disappointed to miss the opportunity to enjoy your company. I am sorry to hear you cannot join us, but maybe you and Queen Lillian will be able to join us on another outing soon.”

“Indeed. That sounds quite lovely. So, how did you find our Knights of the Round Table?” Catherine asked.

Lena almost choked on a nut. She unceremoniously pounded on her chest until the blockage cleared and took a sip of her wine.

“They were all very gallant. The true pride of Camelot and the honorable King Jonn, I’m sure.”

“I couldn’t help but notice that you and Kara shared a sweet moment”, Queen Catherine said with a playful smile.

“I...I...she fell and I helped her”, Lena blurted out. She was sure she sounded like a madwoman. She couldn’t help but smile hearing Kara’s name. She knew her face betrayed her.

“Ah, so you did. Well, I have known Kara since she was a squire, and I have no shame in admitting that she is my favorite of all the knights. She drives the king stark raving mad sometimes, but she is brave and true.”

“What about Sir Alex?” Samantha asked with a blush on her cheek.

Queen Catherine smiled, but gave her cousin a raise of her eyebrow to indicate that the matter was not to be discussed any further.

“Your Majesty, if you don’t mind me asking, why does Kara vex the king so?”

“Thank you for not saying ‘Sir Kara’. It’s absolutely absurd. As though the title “Lady” would indicate something lower or less than. I refuse to call her anything but Kara.”

Lena’s affection for the queen increased with every passing second.

Queen Catherine leaned in and whispered softly. “So, as you may have ascertained, Kara is strong, brave and fights with an ease that is the envy of all of the men around her. She is effortless and humble to boot. I love my husband dearly, but humility is not his strong suit. You would do well to stroke his fur and pay him good compliments if you want his mood to be anything but sullen. Kara vexes him because she is the very definition of a knight. Please do not judge me too harshly for my honest words.”

“Never, Your Majesty. Your candor is refreshing. I must confess, sometimes I tire of the royal formality. I love my parents, but it is rare that we can share our true feelings as we break bread together. I can’t remember the last time I shared a meal with both of my parents together.”

“I too, tire of the formality. King Jonn prefers to keep things formal, but I think we can agree amongst us three, to just be ourselves”, Queen Catherine said.

“Aye, good cousin.”

“That would be lovely, Your Majesty.”

“Try again, dear girl.”

“Queen Catherine?”

“Have mercy on her, dear cousin”, Samantha said with a jolly laugh.

“My dearest friends call me “Cat”.

Lena giggled.

“The queen is quite serious, and you must call me Sam.”

***

Kara, Clark, and Alex exited the castle quickly and walked towards the gardens. Alex and Clark’s faces were flushed red with fury, but Kara just smiled dreamily.

“Jonn is a good king, but he can be such a pompous ass sometimes, Alex said, her face contorted in anger. “Where does he get off threatening your knighthood? It’s absurd. You simply responded to questions from the king and queen. You might have thought twice about taking a knee, but that is no reason to levy threats against you.”

“Pay him no mind, Kara. He just needs to quiet his rage. It takes very little to make a small man feel smaller, and today, he was a very small man, indeed”, Clark said trying to diffuse their anger.

“I am not vexed. I know I should feel more wounded, but I find myself inexplicably happy today. I don’t know why.”

“Princess Lena”, Alex said.

Kara’s body tensed.

“Silence scoundrel”, Kara said with a smile.

“No Kara, Princess Lena is coming this way. Lady Samantha and and Lois are with her”, Alex said staring at Samantha dreamily.

The moment Clark saw Lois, the queen’s handmaiden, his face lit up.

Kara and Lena locked eyes, and suddenly all of the unpleasantness with King Jonn disappeared from her mind.

“Good Day, brave knights”, Lena said cheerfully.”

Kara, Alex and Clark all bowed low.

“Good Day, Your Highness. Good Day, Ladies.”, Kara said sweetly.

Lena moved a hand to Kara’s shoulder.

“I hope we find you well, good knight. It is lovely to see you again”, Lena said with a sparkle in her eyes.

Kara kept her head down, hoping to hide the warmth spreading across her cheeks.

“I am quite good, Your Highness, although my day is much improved seeing you again.”

Lena could see that her companions were equally distracted by Clark and Alex.

“These kind ladies have been showing me around Camelot”, Lena said smiling at Lois and Sam. “We were just headed to the famed hedge maze. I have heard it is quite a sight to behold.”

“It is quite grand, Your Highness”, Clark said maintaining eye contact with Lois.

“I don’t suppose your good king could spare you three galant nights long enough to accompany us for a walk through the maze. I think we would all enjoy your company very much.”

The knights exchanged happy smiles and nodded their heads in agreement.

“We would love to join you, Your Highness. Thank you for the invitation”, Kara said with a bow.

The party walked through the entrance of the maze two by two. Clark extended an arm to Lois and Alex extended an arm to Sam. The other couples walked ahead.

“May I?” Kara asked, extending her arm.

Lena looped her arm through Kara’s warmly and leaned in.

“There is no place I would rather be, than by your side”, Lena said to Kara. “Of course you may.”

Kara went to take a step forward, but Lena pulled her back.

“Let’s wait for just a moment. I would value some privacy, as I imagine the others would as well.”

“As you wish.”

“How fortuitous it was to come upon the three of you knights. It is easy to see the affection between the others.

Kara couldn’t help but smile.

“Keen eye, Your...”, Kara said before she stopped herself.

Lena leaned in and whispered very softly.

“Remember, you promised to call me Lena.”

Kara smiled.

“I remember. Thank you for the reminder, Lena.”

The Princess blushed at the softness of Kara’s words.

“When you call me Lena, I almost feel like a normal girl.”

“Normal? What do you mean?”

“Like I could live any life I choose. Like I have some control over what happens in my future.”

“Well, I will make sure to always call you Lena.”

“Thank you, Kara.”

“Shall we?”

Lena nodded her head and held onto Kara’s arm tighter.

They walked into the maze, protected by the privacy of the large hedges.

“So, how much trouble did you face for taking a knee?” Lena asked.

Kara laughed.

“How did you know? I may have paid a penalty, but it was worth it.”

“I know enough to know that knights usually only show their respect with a bow. Accident or not, it was still quite chivalrous.”

“I must thank you for taking mercy on me. I would have looked like a fool if you had not extended your hand in charity.”

Lena stopped for a moment and gave Kara a look that made her knees go weak again. Lena’s green eyes burned with attentiveness and what Kara hoped was desire.

“I did not extend my hand in charity, Kara. I very much wanted to know what your lips would feel like upon my skin. I confess, the feeling of your soft lips upon the back of my hand...well, if you catch me smiling, it is just me remembering that moment.”

Kara took a step closer to Lena and met her gaze with the same attentiveness and affection. Their faces were only inches apart. Kara removed each of her gloves and knelt down onto the soft dirt of the path. She took Lena’s hand between her own two hands and held it. Without the prying eyes of Camelot, she could take her time. She looked up at Lena who was now beet red and shaking.

Kara could do nothing but beam. She gently caressed Lena’s hand with her own.

“Your skin is so soft”, Lena said surprised.

“I was about to say the same thing to you. Your hands are perfect.”

“To me, your hands are perfect.”

“They have seen their fair share of battles.”

“They are yours”, Lena said with a smile that seemed to overwhelm Kara.

Kara dropped her other knee. She knelt before Lena in prayer pose.

“Your words are too kind Lena.”

“My words are the truth. Come, Kara. You do not need to kneel before me in worship.”

“But, I do and not because you are a princess.”

She leaned her head down and pressed her lips to the back of Lena’s hand softly. She peppered her skin with kisses, making sure to let her lips linger over Lena’s skin a little longer. She didn’t know if she would have another opportunity to be alone with Lena this way and she hoped to show the beautiful princess, that her heart was true.

Kara rose to her feet, each movement a struggle under the strain of her heavy armor. Lena placed a hand on Kara’s cheek. Her mouth widened into a smile, but her eyes burned, just as they did before. They burned to be nearer to Kara, to hold Kara, to feel Kara’s lips upon her own and not just her hand.

“Come hither, Kara.”

Kara wrapped a hand around Lena’s waist and time froze for both of them. All sounds ceased except the beating of their hearts.

Suddenly a loud horn blew. The sound pierced the air and disturbed their peaceful moment.

“What is that awful noise?” Lena asked looking all around them.

Kara grabbed her gloves from the ground and pulled them back onto her hands.

“That is the emergency alarm of Camelot. I need to get you to safety.”

Just as Kara uttered the words, Clark and Alex came running around the corner. Lois and Sam stayed close to their companions.

“Knights, we need to get these women to safety and join the others”, Clark said calmly.

Kara turned back to Lena and smiled.

“Stay behind me and whatever happens to me, protect yourself. You and these ladies must get to safety.”

Lena simply nodded. She knew she should be terrified, but no one else made her feel as safe as Kara did.

“Jonn will expect us to gather at the keep”, Clark said.

“Aye, but the safety of these women must come first”. Kara looked at Lena, her brow furrowed with concern. “Knights, draw.”

Clark and Alex drew their swords from their scabbards. Kara pulled out her dagger and extended her gloved hand to Lena.

She grabbed Kara’s hand, and before she knew it, they were running out of the maze and into the heart of the castle. The whole of Camelot was under siege by masked men dressed in black. The soldiers and knights of Camelot fought the attackers.

“We should go to the grain store. There are two locking doors and they should be safe there”, Alex yelled to Kara.

“Aye, Alex!”, Clark yelled.

The brave knights and their ladies ran through the action. The sound of steel on steel surrounded them. The sounds of slicing flesh and metal and the screams of the injured or dying echoed all around. Lena froze for a moment as she took it all in. She had never seen such brutality and she was terrified. Kara turned and made eye contact with Lena.

“I know this is a heavy burden, but please do not look. Just keep your eyes forward and keep moving. We will be there shortly.”

One of the infiltrators ran towards Lena and tried to grab her. Kara pulled Lena behind her and punched him hard in the face. The sound of his facial bones cracking under the pressure of her armored glove gave Kara some peace. She grabbed her dagger and jammed it into his neck. She pulled it out quickly and pushed his body to the ground hard without another thought.”

They continued to run. Lena grabbed onto Kara’s arm tighter as they got close to the grain store. Suddenly rocks started falling from above. Some of the invaders had climbed up to the higher levels above the courtyard and were tossing large boulders onto the soldiers and the citizens of Camelot.

Kara could see one of the boulders coming down fast on top of Lena. She grabbed Lena, pulled her to the ground and covered her whole body with her own. When the boulder came down, it hit Kara squarely on her back. The sound of the rock hitting her armor was was loud and sharp.

Kara shook off the pain and rose to her feet. She helped Lena up and they continued to run.

When the party arrived at the grain store, it was abandoned. The grain guards had grabbed their swords and taken up the fight. Kara opened the two doors and waved Lena, Lois and Sam inside. Alex and Clark surveyed their surroundings to ensure that none of the invaders could see where they were going.

Kara guided Lena to a rickety wooden chair and had her take a seat.

“Stay here. These two doors lock from the inside, Kara said pointing to the lock. We need to go and fight, but we will come back when all is normal again. You will be safe here.”

“Thank you, good night. Might I have a word with you?” Lena asked.

Kara and Lena moved behind some of the grain barrels.

“Fight bravely and come back to me, Kara.”

The princess pulled out a beautiful handkerchief adorned with her initials and handed it to Kara. She leaned in and kissed Kara’s cheek softly.

“I will, Lena. I promise.”

Lena gave Kara a sad smile and kissed her cheek once more.

When Kara and Lena joined the others, her fellow knights were saying goodbye to their shaken companions.

“Come, we had better go”, Kara said to the knights. She was desperate to stay and protect Lena, but she knew the only way to keep the princess safe was to kill every last one of the masked marauders.

Kara gave Lena one more sweet smile. She kissed the handkerchief and slipped it under her armor. The knights made a swift exit and the women locked both doors.

Lena sat down in the chair, her heart racing with concern for their safety, but more so for the safety of her beautiful knight.


	4. Nothing Shall Divide Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brave knights and their ladies return to the keep, Kara and Lena confess their growing feelings for one another, a new battle ensues and Kara and Lena are finally able to share a night together, unencumbered by station or responsibility.

The sound of King Jonn’s boots pounding upon the stone floor were heard throughout the keep. He rubbed his palm aggressively over the pommel of his sword. 

“What news of Clark, Alex, and Kara? They should have returned by now!” 

The frustrated king’s voice bellowed loudly and reverberated against the walls.

Sir Ray cleared his throat awkwardly. He squirmed in his armor and watched the door. 

“I know not, My Lord. The battle was fierce and there was much commotion,” Ray said, trying in vain to ease the worry that suffocated the room. 

King Lionel wrapped a comforting arm around his wife’s shoulders.

“Evil has come to Camelot and I fear greater evil shall follow. I demand to know news of my daughter. Sir Ray says she was with your knights, but I have waited long enough to hear a word of her fate.” 

“I beseech thee, King Lionel. Please grant me your patience. It grieves me to not have more information, but I assure you I have this entire kingdom searching for the Princess,” King Jonn said, attempting to quell King Lionel’s frantic anger. 

Lionel growled and pulled away. He walked to the window and stared at the darkening sky.

“Who were those villainous bandits and what business do they have with Camelot? You assured me Camelot was at peace and would provide a safe refuge during our stay. What quarrel do you have with such villains?” King Lionel demanded, his tone seething with bitter rage. 

“I know not, but we are making all necessary inquiries. We will find who is to blame and make them bleed.”

The occupants of the room stiffened at Jonn’s words.

“Do you have so many enemies that you cannot tell who is attacking you?” Queen Lillian asked.

“Your Majesty, I assure you these villains are like none we have ever encountered”, Kara said, walking over the threshold of the room. Lena held onto her arm. Clark and Alex followed closely behind with Samantha and Lois.

“Oh! Thank goodness you are safe,” Queen Catherine said. She moved to her cousin and hugged her close. Lady Samantha had a minor cut on her brow, but she smiled sweetly. Catherine grabbed Lena’s hand and gave it a squeeze. “Are you three well? We feared some darkness had fallen upon you.”

“We are fine, dear cousin. Thanks to these brave knights,” Samantha said smiling at Alex. 

“Indeed. They were the bravest of heroes. Your honorable knight Kara was exceptionally heroic. She saved me from a wicked brigand who intended to cause me great harm and she took the force of a large boulder upon her back to protect me,” Lena said with glassy eyes and a warm smile. “For the rest of my days, I doubt that I shall ever see someone so fearless and loyal. She showed genuine commitment to this kingdom and friendship to the Emerald Isles. You should have seen the size of the boulder, father. Surely I would have perished if that boulder had fallen upon me.”

Kara bowed her head to Lena.

“I do not deserve such praise, Your Highness, but I thank you. I am pleased that we successfully pushed the evil from Camelot and that you and these fine ladies are secure.”

King Lionel stepped forward and placed a hand on Kara’s shoulder. He exhaled and smiled genuinely. 

“I owe you a great debt of gratitude, good knight. No other being in this world is more precious to me than my daughter. She is correct, you are truly a loyal friend to us all.”

Once again, Jonn’s brow creased with discontent. Kara held Jonn’s gaze. His eyes burned with jealousy and anger.

“Are you injured, Kara?” Queen Catherine asked. “Taking a blow from a boulder could not have been an easy feat. Do you suffer?”

“Cuts and bruises only, Your Majesty. I suffer no more than these brave knights. I am sure my armor took the brunt of the boulder’s blow.”

Queen Catherine moved around the back of Kara. She smoothed her hand over the large indentation in Kara’s armor.

“I will order new armor for you at once, good knight,” Queen Catherine said with a proud nod. “You served Camelot well this day.”

Jonn cleared his throat and stepped in front of his wife.

“You will do no such thing,” Jonn said, his voice dripping with bitterness. Lady Kara’s armor is fine. The armorer shall bang it out and reshape it as he does after every battle. A knights’ armor is costly, and we are not in the habit of treating knights to new armor every time there is a battle, or it receives a ding.”

Wishing to put an end to the unrest, Kara bowed to King Jonn. 

“As you wish, Your Majesty. My armor serves me well,” Kara said.

King Lionel scoffed at Jonn’s refusal. 

“Sir Kara, I will have all new armor made for you. The Queen is correct. You have earned the newest and best armor this day. It is the least I can do to thank you for saving the princess and these fine ladies.” King Lionel smiled and patted Kara on the back. 

He leveled his gaze upon Jonn until the lesser king looked away.

Lena smiled at Kara adoringly.

“I swore an oath to protect Camelot and all who dwell within its walls, Your Majesty. I was only doing my duty. I am happy that I could be of service to Princess Lena, and I will continue to do my best to protect your family and all who live in Camelot. I need no gift of new armor. My gift is knowing you are all safe from harm.”

“Honorable words, good knight,” Lionel said. 

“What news do you bring? Do any of the invaders remain living within the walls of Camelot?” Jonn asked, clenching his jaw. 

“No, Your Majesty,” Sir Clark said. We captured one of the masked men. We celebrated the opportunity to question the fiend. Being of cowardly stock, he threw himself from a ledge and broke his neck before he could utter a single word.”

“We must determine who this villain is and why he laid siege to our land! You must have learned something.”

“We do not yet know, My Lord. This foul fiend made no declaration, and his men appeared to have no discernable leader. It is possible that they are just a disorganized group of bandits, but they penetrated our walls too easy for my comfort,” Kara said. “We have never suffered this incursion before.”

Jonn’s face flushed bright red with embarrassment. A forced smile swept across his face.”

“My knights will take swift action and bring this enemy of the kingdom to heel,” Jonn said directly to Lionel.

Lionel motioned for Lena to come closer. She hugged her father, but she couldn’t take her eyes off Kara. 

“We must leave Camelot at once. My daughter suffered a vicious attack and if not for the bravery of Kara, she could be dead.”

Lena and Kara stiffened. Neither of them could bear the thought of this cruel separation after they formed a genuine connection in the maze. 

Lena stepped in front of King Lionel, who towered over her and begged for his attention.

“Father, please do not make us leave so soon. There is so much more of Camelot to see. There is no reason to make a hasty retreat. We came here to build a union between our kingdoms. Kara, Clark, and Alex were very brave and protected us. I have never felt safer than I do with Kara. If she can protect me, I see no reason to leave and undo the work you are trying to do here.”

Jonn looked over at Kara and sneered. He could not disguise his contempt for the knight who had taken all the attention away from him. Kara was feeling exceedingly victimized, but all she wanted was to be with Lena and she would keep her mouth shut to ensure it.

“Rest easy, we will use the full force of Camelot to find this enemy of the kingdom. I will protect you and Queen Lillian personally, and I will assign my bravest and strongest guard to protect the Princess.”

Lena smiled at Kara. 

“Sir Clark will protect Princess Lena,” Jonn said with a wicked smile.

Confusion seemed to wash over all the occupants in the room. 

“For the sake of building this alliance, we will stay in Camelot for now. Meaning no offense to Sir Clark, I would like to have Kara stay with the Princess. She has proven herself capable of not only protecting my daughter, but she makes her feel safe.”

Lady Catherine placed a hand on Jonn’s shoulder. Jonn huffed and puffed angrily. He did not take kindly to anyone challenging his authority on any matters. 

Kara looked at Jonn and marveled at how much he had changed since they returned from Saint Germaine. Before the battle, Jonn was good and kind. He was humble and appreciated all his knights. They all had a voice, and he was more of a father to Kara than just her king. Now, the king was unrecognizable. He was sullen, threatened, small, and rude. He seemed intimidated by everything Kara did, and it drove him mad with fury. His disdain wounded Kara beyond repair.

“Dear husband, maybe it would be a gesture of good faith to do as the Princess and King asked and assign Kara to the Princess’s protection. She may prefer the constant company of a woman.”

Jonn stomped his foot aggressively to quiet his wife. 

“You will all do well to listen to my decrees and show them the respect they deserve. I do not make hollow commands and I do not invite critique. I assure you Lionel, I will place Kara where I believe she will be most useful. Sir Clark will protect the Princess, and that is the last I want to hear of it.”

Lionel took a step forward, preparing to object, but Lena placed a hand on her father’s arm and pleaded with her eyes for him to drop the matter.

“I’ll be fine, My Lord,” she whispered. “Sir Clark is very brave and will protect me, I assure you.”

Jonn continued to bark out orders.

“The rest of the knights will keep watch over the castle. Sir Ray, I charge you with the exterior. Sir Clark, you will protect the princess and assist me with guarding the interior. Sir Bartholomew, you will fortify and protect the front gate, and Lady Kara will take the interior gardens and areas surrounding the keep.”

“But Your Majesty, surely Sir Kara would be a better choice to fortify the gate. I am usually on interiors,” Sir Barry said nervously.

“THAT WILL BE THE LAST ORDER QUESTIONED IN THIS COURT! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?” Jonn screamed so loudly a servant dropped a pitcher out of fright. 

Sir Barry took a step back and shrank at the King’s anger. 

The king caught himself and took a breath. The looks on everyone’s faces must have been bracing. Jonn forced a smile onto his angry, contorted visage and lowered his volume.

“My sincerest apologies, Your Majesties. The stress of keeping this kingdom safe can sometimes be the burden that untethers one from their common sense,” Jonn said uncharacteristically reasonable. “Sir Clark will protect the Princess, but if there are any concerns with impropriety, I offer you his hand in marriage if that would quiet your concerns.”

King Lionel laughed loudly. He held his stomach and looked at Lena.

“No offense to good Sir Clark, but my daughter is the Princess of the Emerald Isles and will only marry a Prince. Your offer is strange, but you were well meaning. Sir Clark is brave and true. Thank you for offering your own services for our protection and good Sir Clark for the princess. This is your kingdom and I will respect your wishes.”

Kara looked over and noticed Jonn grasping the arm of his throne so tight, his knuckles were white. Lionel’s grace and humility only seemed to infuriate the king more. Her heart fell when she heard Lionel announce to the room that Lena would only ever marry a prince. Kara knew love would only bring despair, but all she wanted in the world was to be with Lena. 

“Knights leave this place and fortify the security of the castle. King Lionel, Queen Lillian, and Princess Lena, I assure you we will do everything we can to keep you safe.” 

Jonn stood up from his throne. Without another word, he unceremoniously stormed off.

Kara and Lena made eye contact. Lena smiled sadly and bowed her head. Kara walked out of the room with the rest of the knights. All except Sir Clark, Lena’s new personal guard. 

***

Lena sent word to Kara through her lady Eve beckoning her to her bedchamber if she could get away. She came to her just after the second meal in the middle of the afternoon.

The moment Kara closed Lena’s chamber door, Lena stepped close and placed a hand upon her chest; the chill of Kara’s armor would not deter her from her need to be close to her heart. 

“How are you, my brave sweet knight?” Lena whispered softly. “I’ve hurt since we’ve been apart.”

“I’m better now that I’m here with you. Are you well? Do you suffer after the attack?”

“No suffering. We are all just a little shaken.”

“Where’s your good Lady Eve?”

“She and Lois seemed pretty shaken too. Queen Catherine thought it wise to have them paired up for the rest of the day as they work to provide them consolation and company. I am thankful to her for giving us this time.”

“Queen Catherine is a treasure,” Kara said.

“She is indeed.”

“I am sorry to once again take you away from your duties. I just had to see you. I longed to thank you for protecting me in the quiet. I craved the safety of your arms and the touch of your lips upon my skin.”

“No apologies are necessary, my dearest Lena.”

Kara stripped off her gloves and laid them on the table. She wrapped her arms around Lena’s waist and kissed her cheek feather soft. 

“My lips craved the touch of your skin,” Kara whispered as she pressed her lips to Lena’s cheek once more. 

Lena wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck and gently scratched along her hairline.

“Why does my heart feel so much more at peace when it is close to yours?”

“I know not, but my heart has the same longing to hold you near,” Kara said.

“How I wish that King John charged you with my protection.”

“Sir Clark is a good and noble man. He will watch over you as I would if I could.”

Kara ran a gentle hand over Lena’s head and held her closer.

“Stay. Stay here with me. Renounce your oath and hold me.”

“I wish I could my love. If not for you and your family to protect, it would be a tempting offer, but I must keep watch where I am posted, even if the post is not useful. Just know that wherever your heart is, wherever you dwell, my heart and my mind are with you always.”

“Promise you will be safe and come back to my bedchamber when you can. I want all of my skin to touch all of yours,” Lena whispered into Kara’s ear before she kissed it tenderly. 

Kara smiled. 

“Then I shall do everything within my power to come back to you without delay.”

“See that you do, my brave knight. Rewards await you for your heroic deeds”

***

Later that evening after the third meal, Lena and Eve spoke in hushed whispers as Eve dressed Lena for bed. The Princess’s bedchamber was warm and inviting. A massive fire burned in the hearth.

“I don’t think I understand. Can you repeat that last bit?” Eve asked, confused. 

Lena whispered as Eve helped her pull on her emerald green sleep dress. The fabric was soft and shimmery. It was a gift from Queen Catherine, and she treasured it dearly.

“I believe that King Jonn is mad. He offered Sir Clark to me as a husband, he has his strongest and bravest knight buried at the interior of the castle, he is pompous, threatened, and small-minded. What gives you pause, Eve?”

“Sorry, I just can’t get over him trying to marry you off to Sir Clark when another of his brave knights has stolen your heart.”

“Kara threatens Jonn. Every breath she takes offends him to his core. I have no respect for him. He is the enemy of my love and I long to crush him.”

“He differs greatly from the accounts we heard in the Emerald Isles. I remember you sharing the stories about the brave and noble King Jonn and his brave Knights of the Roundtable. He sounded so gallant in those stories, and Camelot sounded like a paradise.”

“I imagine with a better king, it would be.”

***

Sir Clark stood outside Lena’s bedchamber on guard. 

Rapidly approaching footsteps caught his attention. He placed his hand on the hilt of his sword, ready to draw. When he saw Lois walking towards him, his mouth tugged upward into a loving grin. She approached quickly, envelope in hand. She placed her hands on his arms and they shared a soft kiss and a loving embrace. They both grinned. 

“Were you injured today, sweet knight?”

“Cuts and bruises. Nothing more, good Lady. How fares my sweet Lois?” Clark whispered softly. 

“Very well indeed, My Lord,” Lois responded with a soft smile. “I am always well when I am with you.”

“I am no Lord. I am but your humble servant.”

“Ha! I am the servant, though my mistress is all kindness.” 

Clark lowered his head, and Lois stroked his cheek with her fingertips. “You are my lord and you always will be. The king gave me such a fright when he offered you up to marry Lena.”

“Aye. It was a strange turn. My only consolation was that everyone in attendance seemed just as perplexed by his strange offer.”

“How is Princess Lena?”

“She was extremely disappointed that Jonn didn’t assign Kara to this post. They are becoming close.”

“I could see today as they strolled through the maze. I don’t know Lena well, but she seems like a warm, sweet person. It’s a shame she has fallen so hard and cannot be with Kara.”

“Aye. It is a shame for us as well,” Clark said, pulling Lois closer.

“Maybe one day,” Lois said. She kissed his lips softly and took a step back. It is inhumane to forbid Camelot’s brave knights from marrying. Who shall cook your meals, treat your wounds, and pleasure you until you have erased the bloody images from the battlefield? It’s not right, My Lord.”

“I just cannot believe the way the king has treated Kara. She fought valiantly as always, but as usual, Jonn tore her down and posted her in the most useless place possible. Putting more pressure on us to protect you all.”

“Why does Jonn treat Kara this way?”

“I am not sure. Before the Battle of Saint Germain, the King and Kara were as close as two people could be. They got along well and Jonn treated Kara as a confidant, equal and friend. When we returned, Kara received many kind words and accolades, and we worried his jealousy made him snap. It was genuinely like a twist of a dagger in her heart. One day they are close, the next day, Jonn is untethered and threatened.”

“That’s terrible. I am sorry for her. I see you remain in the king’s good favor.”

“At the moment, but his emotions are like the tides, unpredictable and ever changing. So, beautiful Lady, what brings you here this eve?”

“I have a message from Queen Catherine for Lena,” she said, raising the envelope with the Queens seal upon it.

“I shall not keep you from your duty any longer. One more kiss, and then to your work you go.”

Clark kissed Lois’s nose and smiled. He pressed his lips to Lois’ and closed his eyes. Lois held on tight, kissing Clark like it was the last kiss they would ever share. He knocked on the door and Lena beckoned for them to enter. Clark opened the door and gave Lois one more smile before returning to his post.

***

“Thank you for bringing me the Queen’s note, Lois.”

“She apologized for not bringing it herself, but she is feeling ill. The day’s events have drained her energy.”

“I am sorry to hear that. Her Majesty has been so kind to me. I will send a reply to her note on the morrow, but please send her my love and let her know she is in my thoughts.”

“I should return to Her Majesty and allow you some time to read your letter in peace,” Lois said, turning towards the door.

“Come, sit by the fire Lois. I am thrilled to see you,” Lena said with an effortless smile. “Would you like some wine to warm you?”

“Oh, I really couldn’t, Your Highness. It wouldn’t be proper.”

Lena smiled. 

“Lois, you are a woman, I am a woman. My lady-in-waiting, Eve, is a woman. Let us sit and share a glass of wine as women. As long as your Mistress will not object.”

“Not at all. Her Majesty is very generous and says often that we are a just people in different clothes. Thank you, I would love some wine.”

All three women took a seat and Eve poured three goblets of wine.

“So, today was unlike any other,” Lena said.

“I agree. An incursion upon our walls, knights fighting bravely, Jonn acting strange. Quite strange indeed.”

“Perfectly put.”

“I am so sorry for Jonn’s behavior,” Lois said, shaking her head gravely.

“Why? It was not your own.”

“True. I wish you had met him at a better time. He was a good man once.”

“I am sorry. What brought on the change, do you think?”

“We don’t know. All we know is this kingdom has seen better days.”

“Well, it has still been a privilege to come and visit Camelot,” Lena said, unable to hide her smile.

“I see you have found some things in Camelot to bring you joy. A certain knight, perhaps?” 

“I think we have both learned to appreciate the chivalry and bravery of Camelot’s knights. I am sorry I had to steal yours away.”

“I’m sure you would rather your knight attend to your security instead of strolling through the gardens.”

“Quite true, but I appreciate your sacrifice. Have you seen Kara?”

“Not since we were all gathered, Your Highness.”

“Please, Lois. Call me Lena.”

“Eve, how did we get so lucky to have mistresses who appreciate us as people and not just as servants.”

Eve smiled sweetly and raised her glass.

“I do not know, but I feel truly blessed.”

“Enough of that, tell me about Sir Clark. Confidentially, how long have you loved him?”

Lois, Eve, and Lena giggled.

“Since the moment we met. It has been two years and a fortnight since we first met, and I have loved him every day since that first day with equal love and devotion.”

“You two are sweet together. He is so big and strong, but he seems gentle and kind with you.”

“I could say the same about your Kara. She is a noble and brave knight, but I have seen you melt her like wax under a flame. When she took a knee and kissed your hand, I had a challenging time not swooning a little. It was very romantic.”

“She is truly the kindest person I have ever met. I cannot utter her name aloud without smiling. I just wish I could be with her.”

“Confidentially, Queen Catherine made the same observation. I am sure she has included it in her note,” Lois said with a smile.

Lena blushed. 

“You two pour more wine and share your joys and woes. I shall give this letter my attention for just a few brief moments.”

Eve and Lois smiled. They nodded their heads and tittered.

Lena slipped her finger under the queen’s seal and broke it. She unfolded the letter and smoothed her hand over the pages.

_Dearest Lena,_

_I hope this note finds you well. I wanted to extend my hand to you and offer my sincerest apologies for the turmoil, danger, and discomfort you experienced today. I assure you that this kingdom is safe, and the events of today are not typical of a day in Camelot. I am relived to find you unharmed and in the good and capable hands of our brave knight Kara._

_The king’s suggestion that you marry Sir Clark was perplexing. I apologize for any awkwardness this suggestion caused. I am sure that he wanted to make you feel safe, but I know how strange it must have felt._

_I hope that you and your family will remain in Camelot for my cousin Lady Samantha and I would like to get to know you better. I will do everything in my power to ensure your safety and security._

_I hope that you will find peaceful rest this night. My apologies for being indelicate, but I imagine your evening would be much improved if we had successfully convinced the king to post Kara to your protection instead of meandering in the garden. I will do my best to work on the king and try to convince him that Kara’s place is by your side._

_Be well, my dear. Please let me know if there is anything we can do to make your stay here in Camelot any more comfortable._

_~ Cat_

“You were not wrong, Lady Lois. The queen knows what is in my heart.”

***

The new moon brought with it only darkness and menacing gloom. A chilling ocean breeze chapped Kara’s face. Still, nothing stung more than Jonn’s repeated attempts to break her. It was not long ago that Jonn was more a father to her than a king. He was the first man to treat her as an equal. She never knew whether Queen Catherine’s influence played a part, but she always felt like Jonn respected her a little more for being a woman and a knight. She never doubted that he loved her completely and would always try to see things from her point of view. Since their return from Saint Germaine, she felt Jonn’s hand pushing her away, and it broke her heart. 

The very thought of Jonn’s behavior devastated Kara, but then all at once her thoughts drifted back to Princess Lena and she smiled again. She looked up and realized she was just outside of Lena’s bedchamber. Her heart warmed at the sight of her candle lit window. 

“My beautiful Princess Lena, you are in my every thought and every prayer. I wish I were by your side, but I know Sir Clark will watch over you.”

A sudden onslaught of burning arrows flew through the night sky. One landed next to Kara’s feet. Another hit her armor and singed her surcoat. 

Out of nowhere, an explosion of glass came raining down from up above. Kara looked up and realized Lena’s bedchamber window shattered from the inside. She scanned the area, desperate to find a way to Lena. A thick ivy grew up the tower and alongside the window. Kara knew she could make the long climb, but only if she stripped off her armor. 

She heard women screaming, and her heart sank. She dropped her heavy broadsword and pulled off her gloves. She peeled off her armor until all she wore was her long black shirt, slacks, and boots. She ran and climbed up the ivy, leaping onto the narrow window ledge and pulling herself up. Two more arrows collided with the wall. Kara looked through the window.

The tableau before her was far more disturbing than she imagined. Three men had broken into the bedchamber. Clark fought off a masked attacker while the other two intruders approached Lena, Eve, and Lois. The two men pinned the women in the corner. Lena stood in front of the two frightened handmaidens protectively.

“Get back, villain!” Cried Lena.

Kara pulled herself through the window just as two more arrows whipped by. One pierced the back of Kara’s arm and the other sliced deep into her upper back, just under her left shoulder blade. She bit her lip hard to stifle her cries. The pain was excruciating, but the thought of losing Lena helped her quickly regain her composure and push on. 

She collapsed onto the floor, still unnoticed by the occupants of Lena’s bedchamber. She reached for her sword, remembering she abandoned her weapon for the climb. She picked up a large bronze urn, whistled, and upon calling attention to herself, lobbed the heavy urn at one attacker who was fast approaching the Princess and the ladies. Before she could determine the effectiveness of her attack, she ran at the other brigand hard and pushed him with such force that he fell back upon the hard-unforgiving stone with a thud. His head cracked against the floor and within seconds, a halo of blood encircled his skull. 

Kara turned her attention to Clark just as his opponent pulled a knife and drove it firmly into Clark’s exposed flesh, just where his neck and shoulders met. Clark cried out and crumpled to the ground instantly. Kara didn’t have the time to panic. She knew she was the only chance the women had of surviving this brazen assault. Kara grabbed one of the fallen men’s sword and lunged quickly at the evildoer who was cloaked head to toe in the finest black cloth, too expensive for a mere thief to afford. 

It shocked Kara to see him swing a sword identical to her own. There was no time for contemplation. The man leapt forward and pushed Kara back hard. Lena and the handmaidens gasped as she fell back. She shifted and pivoted on her heels. She balled her fist and hit the villain square in the jaw. His head cocked back, and he lost his footing. She knew the borrowed rapier she wielded was no match for the might of her enemy’s broadsword. She moved forward, drawing the man further away from the women who mumbled prayers for Kara’s safety and held onto each other. Free of her armor, she may have been more exposed, but she knew she was far more agile and able to use her full body’s limber movement to best the cloaked swordsman. Kara lifted her leg with ease and kicked the man in the stomach as hard as she could. The man fell back. Kara kicked the man’s hand hard and knocked the sword from his grasp. The sound of fast approaching armored footsteps startled the hooded fiend. He ran to the window and leapt out, sliding down the ivy, and falling hard to the ground. Kara moved to make chase until she heard Lena cry out for her. 

“Kara! Please help. It’s Clark! He’s gravely injured.”

Kara ran to their side and dropped to her knees next to her fellow knight. Clark was lying in a pool of his own blood.

“Fetch what cloth you can. As much as you can find! Hurry!” Kara commanded.

Lena noticed the arrows still sticking into Kara’s flesh and gasped. 

“You have arrows in you, Kara. You’re injured and bleeding. You need care.”

“I’m fine. Go get the cloth. I will deal with my wounds later,” Kara said remarkably calm. “They are far less life threatening.”

Lena, Eve and Lois searched the room for as much fabric as they could find. Kara grabbed it quickly and packed Clark’s wound. The cut was not deep, but it bled heavily. She applied unyielding pressure. Lois held Clark’s hand and whispered in his ear; tears drenching her pale cheeks. Clark’s face was gaunt and glistened with sweat. Tattered and stained with blood, Clark’s surcoat laid on the floor of Lena’s bedchamber, a sorrowful reminder of the harrowing attack.

“I should go for the healer at once,” Eve said, standing up. 

“No, good lady. It is far too dangerous for you to move about the castle. We do not know how many others dwell within the walls of the keep.” 

She bent over Clark and looked into his eyes. 

“How are you, brother?” Kara asked with a sad smile.

Clark smiled back. 

“I have had better moments, sister,” Clark said, coughing. Blood trickled from the corner of his mouth.

“Do not succumb to the pain. Stay conscious and these fine ladies will watch over you. I am going to go find the healer. I will not wander far.”

Clark nodded and smiled. Lois leaned over and kissed his forehead. He closed his eyes and grinned. 

“I can feel no pain with your lips pressed to my skin,” he whispered. 

Lena grabbed Kara’s arm. 

“Please be careful. My heart beats within your chest this night.”

Kara ran down the hall and came upon Jonn, Catherine, Lionel, Lillian, and the healer. 

“Come quickly. There was an attack. Sir Clark is down, and he has lost much blood.”

***

When they returned to Lena’s room, Lena ran to Kara’s side and held onto her uninjured arm. 

“Thank goodness you are safe. Sir Clark suffers considerably.” 

The healer knelt and inspected Clark’s injury. He looked up at King Jonn and shook his head gravely. 

“Get a sorcerer. Only magic will heal him now.”

Lois’ head dropped and her chest heaved under her sobs. She pressed her lips to Clark’s palm.

Sir Barry, Sir Ray, and Sir Alex ran into the bedchamber accompanied by a half a dozen other knights. Their injuries were extensive, but they were on their feet. 

“What happened?” Jonn barked angrily.

Lena knew that King Jonn was asking his knights, but she was sure another attack was coming, and she wanted to protect Kara. 

“Three men were in the castle. A masked man in black attacked Sir Clark, and the other two came after the three of us. Clark defended his position valiantly, but two of the men broke off and tried to attack me and these ladies. If it had not been for your brave knight, Kara, I fear we would not be speaking with you. Those men had ill-intent in their eyes.”

Jonn’s nostrils flared. He addressed two of the bigger men accompanying Barry and Ray.

“Sir Clark is gravely injured. Take him quickly to his bedchamber.” He turned to Catherine and whispered something in her ear. She looked confused but nodded her head in agreement. 

She addressed the knights who eagerly awaited their orders. “Gently take up Sir Clark and come with me at once. Lady Lois, you’re with.”

Lady Catherine stepped forward to Kara and addressed the healer. 

“Healer, since you have no business with Sir Clark, tend to Kara’s wounds immediately. She has arrows in her flesh,” Catherine said before she walked out. 

The healer moved to Kara’s side and motioned for her to sit on the floor. 

Lionel stepped forward and addressed Kara as the healer inspected her wounds.

“Well, Kara, I truly consider you a friend of the Emerald Isles and my family. Once again, you have saved my daughter and these good ladies. Your bravery is unrivaled,” Lionel said, narrowing his gaze directly at Jonn. “I owe you the largest debt of gratitude a King can owe. Please tell me if there is any treasure, any kindness, any favor I can give you to thank you for saving my beloved daughter.”

Jonn grumbled. Queen Catherine was not there to quiet his jealous rage. 

“Yes. Lucky you were here as you were before,” Jonn said, his voice dripping with suggestive sarcasm. “Happy tidings that you could once again thwart the threat against the Princess. Pray tell me why you were not at your post in the gardens where you might have defended the keep on the perimeter where it would have been most helpful?”

“Your Majesty, they overtook us at the front gate. They attacked with confidence and seemed to know our weaknesses. This was no fault of Kara’s. We tried, but we could not defend our position. They climbed up quickly, cloaked in black, and moved like cats. It is good fortune that she was here to protect the ladies, but her place was with us at the gate,” Sir Barry said, uncharacteristically emboldened.

“I will decide whose fault this incursion was,” Jonn said, gritting his teeth. “Lady Kara, where is your armor and why did you abandon your post and your senses?”

“Your Majesty, I was in the gardens at my post when the volley of arrows flew into the interior of the castle. I heard a scream from up above and saw that someone inside Lena’s bedchamber had broken her window from the inside. Glass rained upon me from the sky, and the sound of the women’s screams filled the night air.”

“How did you get into this bedchamber if you were down in the gardens, good knight?” Lionel asked.

“I dropped my sword and stripped my armor. I climbed the ivy and leapt to the window.”

“And you did this all to protect my daughter and her companions?”

“Aye, Your Majesty. I heard someone in danger, so it was my solemn duty to act,” Kara said with great humility. 

Jonn rolled his eyes. 

“You disobeyed a direct order. Sir Clark oversaw the interior.”

“But, My Lord, they were screaming,” Kara pleaded. 

“We are leaving as soon as possible,” King Lionel said through a clenched jaw. “You can place blame ignorantly and levy false allegations at Kara, but we all know the truth. Kara fought bravely and protected the princess and these ladies. You; however, failed to fight off one intruder, and I had to defend my wife. The stories of the brave and noble King Jonn of Camelot are false. I hoped we would be allies and friends, but I fear this incursion has only brought to light your lack of humility and grace. You wanted our coin and our armies. You will have neither.”

Everyone in the room seemed to hold their breath.

Jonn’s face softened. His mouth pulled up at the corners and he flashed Lionel a strange smile.

“Please do not go, my friend. This alliance is essential to maintaining peace in this region. If you do not help me, this villainy will surely land on your shore. During this time of turmoil, we need to move past these challenges. I assure you we will bring these villains to their knees.”

“I will consider staying on, but every instinct tells me to pack up our party and go home. Kara, would you consider staying with the princess until we leave? Seeing as Sir Clark needs to heal.”

Kara made no eye contact with King Jonn. She pounded her fist to her chest and bowed.

“It would bring me great honor, Your Majesty.”

“But Lady Kara has sustained injury and is in no place to protect the Princess,” Jonn said. 

“I am well, Your Majesty.”

Sir Ray cleared his throat. 

“We are all injured, Your Majesty. Kara is still the best of us. Do you recall her bravery during the battle of Saint Germaine? Remember her bravest feat?”

Jonn seemed shaken by the question. Lena saw something on Jonn’s face she had not seen before, but she was not sure what it was. He looked almost startled.

“Very good. Jonn, the price you pay for my consideration is to let Kara guard my daughter as she should have from the start. What decision I make will depend solely on you improving your attitude towards my family and the brave knight who seems to have taken on the role of our protector.”

Jonn bowed his head, gave Lionel a false smile, and stormed out without another word. 

Lionel smiled at Kara.

“Good Healer take care with this brave knight. She is rare stock and I consider her a friend.”

“Yes, Your Majesty. I will do all I can to bring her comfort,” the healer said without looking away from Kara.

Lionel wrapped his arms around Lena and kissed her head. 

“We are desperately in need of sleep. We shall go. You get some rest, dear daughter.”

Lena reached up and kissed her father’s cheek. 

“I will, Papa. I love you.”

“I love you too, my child.”

“Thank you again, Kara.”

Kara winced but managed a small smile. 

“It is always an honor to serve you and your family, My Lord.”

Lionel and Lillian left the room. 

“Sir Ray”, Kara said, gritting her teeth as the healer moved the arrow in her back ever so slightly.

“Aye, Kara. What do you need?”

“It frays my nerves with concern for our guests. As discreetly as you can see to shoring up their protection. I left my armor and sword in the garden below the Princess’ window. Can you retrieve it?”

“Gladly, Kara.”

Sir Ray and Sir Barry pounded on their chests and motioned for the other knights to follow. The sound of their armor clanked all the way down the long corridor.

“Please move her to the bed where she will be more comfortable,” Lena said to the healer. 

“Lena, no. I am bleeding. Your things are too nice.”

“I am the Princess of the Emerald Isles. Healer, please help her to the bed, and I don’t want to hear another word about it,” Lena said firmly. 

Kara smiled. She shook her head, but she accepted Princess Lena’s decree. The healer helped Kara off the floor of the bedchamber. They walked over and Kara sat on the edge of the bed. The healer continued to treat Kara. Lena and Eve stood by and watched nervously. Kara winced as the healer removed the arrow from her arm. Lena could see she struggled not to show her pain. The healer grabbed some clean strips of cloth and soaked up the blood. Lena watched as Kara’s face became paler and her body shook. Her heart hurt with worry. 

“Hold this cloth in place while I make a salve to stop her loss of blood,” the healer said to Eve.

“No need. I will do it happily,” Lena said, wrapping her hands around the bandages. 

“You must not. You will get her blood all over your hands, Your Highness,” Eve said.

“I owe her my life three times over. It is the very least I can do.”

***

With Clark carried off to his bedchamber, Kara’s wounds treated by the healer, the corpses and blood of the deceased attackers removed, and Kara's armor and sword retrieved, the previous occupants of Lena’s bedchamber returned to their own corners of the castle to find their slumber. Depleted from the pain and the elixir provided by the healer, Kara slept for a few hours. When she awoke, she tried to sit up, but Lena urged her to lay back against the pillows. Lena sat next to Kara on the bed and moved a hand to her head, caressing it gently. 

“Rest, good knight. The healer treated your wounds, but you need to be still.”

Kara moved her hand to Lena’s cheek and stroked it softly with the back of her fingers. She smiled sweetly. 

“I wish I could rest, but I need to dress in my armor and protect you.”

“You and your other faithful knights have vanquished the evil for tonight. Rest. You have earned it, my beautiful hero.”

Eve moved about the bedchamber carrying pots of boiling water from the hearth to a silver bathtub in the room's corner. The fresh fragrance of lilacs and roses permeated the air. She stoked the fire; the flames roared high in the hearth. She lit a few more candles around the bedchamber and that being done walked to the door and curtsied. 

“All preparations are complete, Your Highness. I will stay with Lady Lois, as Queen Catherine suggested. Is there anything else either of you need?”

“All is well, Eve. Thank you. Good sleep to you and Lady Lois.”

Eve turned to Kara and smiled. 

“Thank you for your bravery, good knight. You saved us all and your valiant service we shall not soon forget.”

“Thank you, good lady. Pleasant sleep.”

Eve bowed low and exited the room.

Lena leaned in and kissed Kara’s cheek and caressed her head.

“Queen Catherine is a treasure,” Kara said, grinning.

“She is indeed.”

“I’m sorry I fell asleep.”

“Do not feel sorry, my love. The healer gave you an elixir to help with the pain. How do you feel now?”

“Invigorated. I need to get to my feet so I can protect you.”

“There are two guards posted outside, it is late, and the healer insists that you rest. You have only one mission tonight, listen to your Princess and do just as she says.”

“As you wish,” Kara said with a smile. 

“Do you think you have energy for a bath? I thought it might bring you some comfort. Eve poured fresh milk, lilacs and rose pedals into the water. I may be enticed to join you if you will allow me to act as servants do and bathe you, for I adore you, my brave hero.”

“To bathe with you, I would fight an army and run through fire, my love.”

Lena helped Kara to her feet and helped her strip off her clothes. She kissed Kara’s hands, her cheeks, and her neck. She squatted down and helped Kara step out of her pants as a servant would do. Lena didn’t care about station or duty. She didn’t care that no princess should squat or kneel for anyone. She worshipped and adored Kara. She would kneel, squat, and wait on her as much as she needed for. She loved her more than anyone else in creation. 

She rose to her feet and took in her beautiful knight, no armor, or clothes to obscure her perfect beauty. Kara stood there proudly and confidently. Kara’s confidence impressed and titillated Lena. She did not shrink away or hide her body. Lena didn’t know if she could be that brave.

“How is your pain?” Lena asked, deeply concerned. 

“I am standing here with you without a care in the world. How could I feel pain?”

“Please do not be brave for me. If you feel any pain, please let me know. I can call for the healer quickly.”

“This is the first time we have had a chance to truly been alone. I will do nothing to ruin this. My injuries are inconsequential. Nothing can take my attention away from you, my queen.”

“I’m not a queen. Only a lowly princess, my love.”

“You’re the queen of my heart and I worship you.”

“Well, my love, if that is a fact, then you need to obey my every command.”

Kara took a knee and smiled up at Lena. 

“How you intrigue me. I am yours to command,” Kara said with a sweet smile.

Lena laughed and extended her arms to Kara lovingly. 

“Rise good and foolish knight. Let me help you into your bath.”

Kara smiled and stood up.

Lena kissed Kara deeply and passionately.

Kara pulled back and beamed. 

“Who needs a healer?”

Lena stroked Kara’s cheek gently. 

“You are the most beautiful living being in all existence, Kara.”

“Impossible.”

“Why?”

“The most beautiful living thing in all existence is you, my heart.”

Lena ran her hands over Kara’s cool skin. It was softer than she imagined possible. In her armor, she was almost godlike. She had an air of invincibility. Standing before her with no impediments, Lena could touch and embrace the real woman. The woman beneath the armor. The woman behind the mighty sword of Camelot.

“I am yours always,” Lena whispered softly. “I am not a princess with you. I am just a woman who adores you. Every part of me is yours.”

Lena didn’t worry if her words were too honest. Kara’s reciprocation of her feelings was inconsequential. She had to say what was in her heart for fear that it would burst with love for her brave and noble knight.

Kara leaned in and kissed Lena’s cheek gently. She kissed her ear, her neck, and her shoulder. 

“I would never dare take more than my share, but I may have to take all of you for my own because I have not had another thought enter my mind other than you since the moment we met.”

Lena took Kara’s hand and guided her to the tub. 

“Will you trust me? Will you let me bathe you?” Lena whispered softly.

“There is no one I trust more. I should warn you; I have many scars. You may find it disturbing.”

“No part of you could disturb me, my love. Nothing.”

“Then your command I shall follow.”

“It is no command, sweet knight. Just a wish to make you more comfortable.”

“Then your wish is my command.”

“Yes, you have scars, but you are still the most beautiful vision I have ever laid eyes upon. You are my joy and my heaven.” 

Kara turned around and Lena gasped at the sight of a large black bruise on Kara’s lower back. It appeared to be where the boulder fell and dented Kara’s armor. 

“My love, this bruise on your back looks excruciating. Did you know?”

“It’s just a bruise. I am fine. There is a little pain, but I concentrate on wounds that pierce, stab or slice.”

“I am no healer, but I have some herbs and remedies that should help ease your pain and bring you more comfort after you bathe. The healer gave me more of the salve to treat you with.”

Lena grabbed one of her washing clothes sheared from the finest sheep and moved to the side of the tub. Kara’s smile of contentment made Lena’s heart warm over.

“Are you happy, my sweet knight.”

“I am dead, and this is heaven. I fell lifeless during a battle and you are an angel,” Kara said dreamily.

“Don’t say that, my love. You are very much alive. If I were an angel, I would be more beautiful and much more graceful.”

“There is no one more beautiful than you.”

“Obsession biases your judgement. Your eyes are clouded over.”

“Tis not obsession. I assure you my feelings are true. What I feel is ardent love, and that will never change.”

“Well then, my ardent love, lay back, close your eyes, and let me ease your tired muscles. Let me help you make the battles of the last few days wash away from your mind.”

Lena bathed Kara with loving care and devotion. Before the water cooled, at Kara’s behest, she slipped into the bath with Kara and they shared an intimate embrace. Their wet bodies pressed together, nothing stood in their way except the warm wash of the water, milk, and fragrant flowers.

They withdrew from the bath after the water cooled. Lena slipped back into her nightdress. She pulled out a black and gold brocade robe. It was just a little too heavy for her, and she knew it would fit Kara perfectly. She wrapped the robe around Kara and kissed her with a mad passion.

“This is too nice, my love. I can wear my things.”

“When I had this made, I did not know I was I was having it made for you. Only your broad shoulders could carry it so gracefully. Only your muscles could fill the sleeves. Only your beautiful blonde hair could shimmer against the black silk. Nothing is too nice for you.”

Kara wrapped her arms around Lena and kissed her tenderly.

“Come, my love. Let me be your nurse,” Lena said, pointing to the chair. 

Kara sat on a beautiful hand carved wooden chair. Lena pressed her mouth to Kara’s and kissed her with feverish desire. She pulled Kara’s robe down gently to inspect her wounds more closely.

“Your armor does its job well, my love, but this bruise and the wounds from the arrows hurt me. Arnica will ease your pain and heal the bruise faster. The salve seems to have held, but I shall apply more.”

Lena opened a small set of drawers and pulled out a bottle of arnica. She returned to Kara’s side and poured the medicine into her hands. Lena pulled Kara’s robe lower and rubbed a generous amount of the healing herb on her back. She expected Kara to wince at the pressure, but she seemed calmed by Lena’s touch. Every caress made Kara's body slacker and her breathing calmer.

Lena pulled out a small vial of the salve. She applied it to all of Kara’s wounds, paying close attention to the deep wound on her back.

Lena took a step back when she finished treating Kara’s wounds.

“You steal my breath with your beauty,” Lena said seductively. “That chair is my favorite thing in the castle, but when you sit in it, it is my favorite thing in all the kingdoms.”

Kara closed her robe and smiled. 

“I made this chair.”

“What? Surely you jest,” Lena said.

“I wouldn’t dare jest about such a serious thing. Working with wood is something I love even more than wielding a sword. I always thought I would be a carpenter. Even as I trained as a knight, I would sneak away and work on chairs, tables, anything I could make out of wood. One day the Queen came upon me in the wood shop working on this chair. She was shocked.”

“It’s just so intricate and masterful. I have seen nothing like it.”

“I asked her not to tell King Jonn. I didn’t want him to think my mind had wandered off my training as a knight. I work with wood to relax. Queen Catherine was all kindness. She told me not to fret. When I finished the chair, I gave it to her as a birthday present and she was so gracious. She insisted that it have a place of honor in her favorite room in the castle overlooking the gardens.”

“This is Her Majesty’s favorite room?”

“She loves this room more than any other. She adores the breeze that blows in through the window.”

“It carries with it the smell of all the flowers in the garden and the freshness from the sea. I am so honored she thought of me,” Lena said dreamily.

“She must hold you in the highest regard. This room would have been suitable for your father the King, but she wanted you to enjoy it. I am sure she recognized in you someone who would appreciate all the things she loves about this bedchamber.”

“You are very lucky to be so close to the Queen.”

“She has always shown me kindness. Really, until we returned from Saint Germaine, both the King and Queen treated me much more like family than just a knight in their guard. It cuts my heart that I have lost Jonn’s love and confidence.”

“I confess, he is not the man I thought he would be. He cuts me when he hurts you.”

“I cover it so badly?” Kara asked.

“No, but I feel connected to you. To your heart. I see what others cannot. When you hurt, I hurt.”

“Come to me, my love. Let us be close while we can,” Kara said with a sad smile.

“I don’t want to go.”

“I don’t want you to go.”

Lena knelt before Kara and opened her robe, exposing her scarred skin once more. Even in the firelight, Lena could see the damage her career as a knight had inflicted upon her. She ran her hand across her foot and up her shin and along her calf. She leaned forward and kissed each of Kara’s knees.

“This is no position for a beautiful Princess,” Kara said, beckoning Lena to join her on the chair.

“I worship you, my brave knight. Let me show you just how much.”

Lena ran her hands over Kara’s thighs and spread her legs gently. Kara moaned. 

Lena kissed the inside of each of Kara’s thighs and looked up into her eyes. 

Kara bit her lip and grinned. Lena continued to let her hands travel along the outside of Kara’s legs, along her hips and thighs. She kissed Kara’s skin; feather soft.

“How you make my skin tingle under your beautiful lips,” Kara said, her head falling back in ecstasy.

“I am yours to command. You rule my heart, body, and soul,” Lena whispered. 

She continued to kiss her way up Kara’s body, pressing her lips to the top of Kara’s thighs, her flat stomach, and her pelvic bone. She pulled the robe aside and kissed each of her supple breasts. Kara moaned louder and moved a hand to Lena’s silky black hair, caressing her head lovingly.

“Lena, I don’t deserve your adoration, but I will take it because this pleasure is intoxicating.”

Lena reached up and ran her tongue along Kara’s lips slowly, driving her tongue into Kara’s mouth at regular intervals. She let her hand graze Kara’s most intimate spot and Kara cried out. Lena quickly pressed her mouth to Kara’s quieting her pleasure. She lapped and sucked at her tongue hungrily.

Kara continued to moan.

Lena pulled back and grinned.

“Does that bring your pleasure, my valiant knight?” Lena whispered in her ear. She blew on Kara’s earlobe, tickling and teasing. 

“Aye,” Kara growled. “Please do not stop.”

Lena stepped back and stood up abruptly. Lena’s movement confused Kara until Lena smiled and extended a hand.

Kara took her hand and stood up slowly. Lena slipped the robe off Kara completely and stood there for a moment, taking her all in. She ran her hands along her arms. She let the tips of her fingers graze Kara’s broad shoulders and her powerful chest. 

“May I touch you, my queen?”

“You may do anything you like, as long as you promise to just call me Lena. Here, with you, I am no royal. I am very simply your Lena.”

“And I am simply your Kara.”

They kissed passionately. Lena peeled off her nightdress slowly, making sure to reveal herself in a teasing way. 

“You need never ask permission again,” Lena said with a smile. I meant what I said. I am yours to command. I am your humble servant.”

She walked over to the bed and pulled back the heavy brocade coverlet and cotton sheets. She laid down on the bed and motioned for Kara to join her. Lena laid splayed out on the bed with her eyes closed. 

Kara climbed onto the cool sheets.

“Lena, this bed is so soft and welcoming. I live like a pauper,” she said with a chuckle.

Lena opened her eyes and grinned sweetly. 

“I am glad you like it, my beautiful knight. You deserve this comfort for your faithful service.”

Kara crawled on top of Lena, careful not to touch her skin. She was on all fours over her, staring deep into her eyes hungrily. 

“Touch me, please,” Lena whimpered. “I shall surely die from wanting you. I confess I have wanted you since the moment you pressed your lips to my hand.”

Kara slowly lowered her body on top of Lena. The mere touch of her skin made Lena buck with desire. She ran her hands up and down Kara’s muscular arms. 

Kara pressed her mouth to Lena’s and lapped at her tongue excitedly. Lena grabbed onto Kara tighter. Where the bed was once cold and in need of warming, it was now warmed with the heat generated by their two bodies. Sweat glistened on the small of Kara’s back as she pressed her body between Lena’s legs and kissed her neck. Lena ran her hands through Kara’s shiny blonde hair as Kara positioned her knee against Lena and pressed against her at regular steady beats. Their moans became more heated and desperate. Kara slipped a hand between Lena’s legs and Lena slipped a hand between Kara’s legs. The position was awkward, and Lena strained to reach the spot that made Kara quiver, but the discomfort was worth it as they both bucked together in unison, riding wave after wave of heated pleasure until they both cried out. 

They fell back against the pillows, kissing each other adoringly. Lena curled up under Kara’s arm and laid her head upon her breast. The sound of Kara’s lionheart soothed her. 

“There is no written word or story uttered upon the lips that could describe the feeling of that magnificent pleasure. I felt as though we were one,” Lena whispered as she kissed Kara’s cheek. 

“Aye. It was like our bodies melted together like candle wax on the page. You are so incredible, my beautiful Lena.”

“You are incredible. I don’t want to lose this. I can’t lose you. I will speak to my father tomorrow. We cannot leave Camelot. If Jonn would stop tying your hands, I have no doubt you could protect all of Camelot.”

“We will make this work. Let us hold each other and enjoy the warmth and love of each other’s arms. All will wait for us on the morrow. For now, I have the most beautiful creature in all the kingdoms wrapped in my arms. We have a warm fire and a cozy bed to sink into. This, here, is my heaven. This could be the place I die, and I would die happy,” Kara said with genuine joy in her eyes.

“You are as wise as you are brave, my love. Let us close our eyes for now. You need your rest after such a harrowing day. I still want to feel you stiffen under my touch once more,” Lena whispered in Kara’s ear temptingly. 

“There will be time for sleep later,” Kara said, flipping Lena onto her back and laying on top of her once more. You say I can command you. I command you to lay back, relax and accept the gift of my love and devotion.”

Lena grinned and caressed Kara’s head.

“Anything for you. Anything.”

Lena laid back and let her body go limp. She wanted Kara to be in control. She let out a deep contented sigh and spread her arms and legs just slightly, enticed and warmed through by the thought of Kara’s gift. Kara dove under the blankets. At first, Lena did not know what Kara was doing and worried that she might become too overheated under the heavy fabrics. She soon discovered the most exhilarating feeling the moment Kara pressed her mouth to the hungry spot between Lena’s shaking legs. Lena bucked her pelvis upward and laid back, stiff and vibrating. Kara’s warm, wet kisses were all that muted her joyful cries.

***

Kara and Lena made love all night. They fell into a deep slumber a few hours before sunrise. The moment the cock crowed loudly, Kara knew it was time to abandon her fantasy world and return to the cruel world where her King and mentor Jonn had lost his affection for Kara and now treated her like a pitiless fool.

Kara rose and took a few moments to watch her beautiful princess sleep. Lena was everything Kara had ever wanted in a love. She was beautiful, intelligent, witty, and adored Kara with a loyalty Kara never dreamed possible. The only problem was that she could very well lose this woman she knew was the love of her life even before they could share their second night together. 

Kara dressed and slipped her gipon back on. 

Lena stirred and looked over at Kara. 

“I command you to come back to this bed and never leave,” Lena said with a playfully stern raise of her brow.

“I thought you were ‘just Lena’,” Kara replied just as playfully.

“Not when you dare leave my bed. Get back here. Bring that naughty mouth back to me. The things you said and did last night will forever be my secret joy.”

Kara crawled onto the bed and pulled Lena on top of her. Lena moved a hand to Kara’s cheek and beamed. 

“I have never been this happy. No gift, celebration, or grand feast could bring me the joy of being wrapped in your arms,” Kara said.

Lena moved her hands to Kara’s cheeks and kissed her with fervent desire. She pulled her lips away and caressed Kara’s face with her own.

“Well, then we will just have to stay here forever.”

“You will be just Lena and I’ll set down my sword and be a carpenter. I’ll make you a complete set of your chairs.”

“That sounds like a dream come true. I loathe being a princess. I hate false smiles and courtesy. All I want is a normal life. I wish I could be a normal wife. I want to cook, clean, and love with my whole heart until the day I die. I just want to dote on the woman I love.”

Kara wrapped her arms around Lena and brushed her temple with her lips.

“I wish I could take you away from here and make your dreams come true. I would give you everything.”

“Would you really?”

“Without hesitation, my heart. If you asked, I would steal you away and find us a quaint home. I would work and sell my wares and you could keep the house and dote on me all you like.”

Lena let out a little laugh and kissed Kara’s hand tenderly.

“I would cook your dinner every night and massage your muscles from your long days of woodworking. I can imagine us cuddled up by the fire, kissing and holding each other close.”

“I long for that life,” Kara said with a sad smile.

“And I would make you moan every night,” Lena whispered seductively.

“Now I really long for that life. Let us leave immediately. I’ll build you a full home of furniture and you can make me whimper every night.”

Lena exploded into joyful laughter. 

Suddenly there was a loud knock at the door. Before either of them could react, the door swung open and Queen Catherine and Eve stood in the doorway. 

Kara leapt to her feet, and Lena covered her naked body.

Queen Catherine closed the door quickly behind them.

“My sincerest apologies, Lena. Your parents, the King and Queen, rose early and head this way. You must dress quickly. Eve help your lady dress and I will help Kara on with her armor,” Lady Catherine said with great urgency. 

Lena panicked. Kara grabbed her armor and started slipping it over her gipon. The queen helped her by grabbing the heavy pieces and handing them to her.

“Are you well, good knight? How are your wounds?”

“Much improved, Your Majesty. I received the best care.”

Catherine smiled at Lena knowingly. 

“You did indeed. Judging from your smiles, you both woke invigorated and refreshed. You both have a delightful glow. Lena, cover that before your parents arrive.”

Kara and Lena averted their gaze. Lena raised a hand to her face to hide the blush spreading across her cheeks.

“Thank you for your kindness, Your Majesty. Your friendship is very much appreciated. I am sorry you had to walk in at such an indelicate moment,” Lena said, working with Eve to finish dressing.

“Remember, you promised to call me Cat. As for my rude intrusion on your privacy, I saw nothing indelicate. I see two beautiful souls who are falling deeply in love. Am I wrong? Would you dare correct a queen?” Lady Catherine asked in jest.

Kara grinned.

“Aye. As is the norm, you are all wisdom, Your Majesty,” Kara said with a little bow.

“Very good, sweet knight. I will support you the best I can.”

“I am deeply indebted to you, Cat.”

“Your parents should learn of your deep affection for Kara on your terms.”

“I agree. Thank you for your kindness. You are truly a friend and I shall never forget the love you showed us both this day.”

“Where is Lady Lois?” Lena asked.

“Lois is presently slowing your parents down any way she can. The poor girl is probably at her wit’s end.”

“We are thankful to all of you. How is Clark?” Lena said.

“Much improved. I called for a sorceress and she performed her healing magics. The king has a general distaste for magic, but even he had to agree when the healer insisted it was the only way to save poor Sir Clark.”

Suddenly there was a booming knock at the door. Queen Catherine handed a fully armored Kara her sword.

“Goodness, your sword is heavy indeed. How do you wield it with such ease?”

Kara simply smiled and bowed her head.

Lena beckoned for them to enter. 

“Please enter, My Lord,” Lena said without thinking.

King Lionel and Queen Lillian stepped inside the room and looked around. All looked normal. Lena and Eve stood together. Queen Catherine sat in the chair, and Kara stood over all of them, guarding them faithfully. They each exhaled slowly, relieved that they could collect themselves just in time. 

“Good Morrow to you all,” Lionel said.

“Good Morrow,” they all said in unison. 

“How are you today, daughter? How did you know it was I at the door?” Lionel asked Lena as he gave her a kiss on the forehead. 

“Your knock. So firm and confident. It is like no other,” Lena said doing her best to cover her blunder.

He paused for a beat and inhaled deeply. Lena held her breath, fearful he would know what she had done with Kara the night before.

“Roses and lilacs,” he said with a smile.

Lionel turned to Kara.

“Good Morrow, Kara.”

“Good Morrow, Your Majesty.”

“Thank you for protecting the princess. I slept peacefully, knowing she was safe in your care.”

“I am honored to be of service, Your Majesty.”

Kara smiled and bowed her head.

“It brings me great sadness that we must leave Camelot and return to our kingdom, but I fear the danger is too great for us to remain here. You are the noblest of all knights, and if not for you, a great tragedy would have befallen us. I must thank you again for being the truest example of chivalry in all the kingdoms. We shall break our fast and then see to the preparations for our journey home.”

Lena’s face fell.

Queen Catherine stepped forward. 

“I am truly grieved that your time in this kingdom has not been more pleasant. We hoped to ease your cares and provide you with a pleasant stay.”

“We appreciate all of your hospitality and kindness, Catherine. This was no fault of yours or your good knights.”

“I assure you that Camelot is normally a land of safety and peace.”

“Father, I know this kingdom has seen its fair share of turmoil, but I love Camelot more than any other place in creation,” Lena said, looking directly at Kara.

Lady Catherine gave Lena a knowing smile and stepped forward.

“I assure you we will do our very best to keep you and your family safe while you make your preparations, and if you change your mind about shortening your stay with us, we are at your service.”

Queen Lillian cleared her throat.

“Thank you for your hospitality, Queen Catherine. Princess Lena’s safety is our highest priority, but please do not take our early departure as an insult to your kingdom.”

Lena was shocked Lillian said a word.

“Come, daughter. We shall break our fast in the great hall and inform Jonn that we will take our leave as soon as the ship is ready, and we pack our things.”

Lena’s face dropped even lower. The king and queen exited Lena’s bedchamber. She moved to Kara’s side the instant they were gone. 

“Your faces break my heart.” Queen Catherine said. “I know things seem dark, but we will keep trying. Come, ladies. Let us give these two a moment.”

Kara and Lena both bowed their heads and smiled. Catherine, Lois, and Eve left the room and closed the door behind them. Lena grabbed onto Kara and wrapped her arms around her neck, awkwardly navigating around her armor. Lena’s eyes glassed over with tears. 

“This armor, this villainous armor. Normally it protects you and I love it as I love you, but it keeps me away from your body and this could very well be the last free moment the two of us share. I need to feel you. I need to hold you. I cannot bare this,” Lena said, getting more emotional. “Please kiss me. Kiss me like this is our last kiss.”

Kara wrapped her arms around Lena as tight as she could without causing her pain and kissed her with every ounce of longing, love, pain, and desire in her heart. She was like a woman heading into a battle knowing she would never return to her great love. Lena grabbed onto Kara as much as she could and kissed her back.

“If you stay this eve, I will come to you and I will peel all of this off. I will hold you and not let you go.”

“My father says we go so I know we will go. He rarely changes his mind.”

“My love, the moment we give up hope, we lose the war. Every time I go into battle or fight an opponent, I proceed with hope in my heart and courage on my breast. It is all we can do. Kiss me once more and we will head to the great hall.”

“I will pray for a miracle. I know they are possible,” Lena said, placing a hand over Kara’s heart.

“Oh really? How do you know?”

“Because I prayed for love and then not much after, a brave and beautiful knight fell to her knee and kissed my hand so warmly I knew my heart was hers forever.”

Kara dropped to her knee, took Lena’s hand gently between her own, and kissed it with equal passion to their kisses upon their lips.

Lena took her other hand and caressed Kara’s head. She moved her fingers to Kara’s cheek and stroked it gently. 

“I was yours that day and I have been yours ever since. Nothing shall divide us. Nothing, my love.”


	5. Chivalry Defined

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A plan is hatched...  
> The truth behind Jonn's behavior is revealed...  
> The masked marauder is unmasked...  
> Kara asks for a miracle...  
> And Lillian finally speaks
> 
> "Bury me, I pray you in the same tomb where Lena will someday lie, because if my heart cannot be with her to love and protect now, maybe in some great afterlife I can be the one who rests next to her and brings her peace.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to all of your for reading. Have a wonderful weekend and remember as long as there are stories to be written, Kara and Lena will always live on.

Unease blanketed the Great Hall as the lords and ladies of Camelot gathered to break their fast. A full compliment of knights encircled the room prepared to defend the people of Camelot against any possible incursion. Jonn sat at the head table gorging on his early morning feast. He stuffed his face full of turkey, venison, bread, and cheese, barely stopping to take a breath. He washed it all down with a large goblet of wine.

Lena took a seat next to her father at the table. Kara stood close behind.

“How he has changed,” Kara said distractedly under her breath.

King Lionel perked up his ears and waved Kara forward.

“What say you, good knight?” Lionel asked.

“It’s just strange to see King Jonn gorge himself this way. He has always been a man of moderation. When we were in Saint Germaine, we were offered every kind of delicacy and Jonn politely refused. Since our return I just feel like he is a stranger to me.”

“Curious,” Lionel said. “A man may eat more or less on any given day but those apt to moderation usually do not change so greatly.”

King Lionel cleared his throat and addressed Jonn.

“How is Sir Clark feeling today?”

“He is fine. He rests and is recovering from his injuries. He will be back on his feet soon.”

“Glad tidings. His situation seemed most dire.”

“We called in a sorceress who was able to heal his gravest wound. Glad tidings indeed.”

Taking advantage of Jonn’s calm tone, Lionel continued.

“I am sorry I was so vexed immediately after the attack,” Lionel said trying to heal the quarrel between them. “In matters relating to my daughter, I can be quite unreasonable. I do hope you will understand.”

“Are you still planning on sailing home straight away?” Jonn asked. “You are our invited guests and we had planned for you to stay for at least another fortnight. I assure you we can keep you and your family safe.”

“I think it is time for us to go. We have been away from our kingdom for far too long. We appreciate your hospitality greatly. We have no particular occasion to stay for, so I think we shall be on our way.”

“Ah, but you see, good King Lionel, we do have an occasion to celebrate. A grand occasion indeed. We will have a wedding feast. The grandest anyone has ever seen.”

“A wedding feast for who?”

“I have found a husband for your daughter, Princess Lena. A real prince. I have made up for offering up the hand of a paltry knight.”

Lionel cleared his throat once more.

“I assure you; I know Sir Clark is a brave and noble knight and I meant no offense.”

Kara stiffened. The sound of her armor clanking was so loud that everyone in the room turned and faced her.

Lena placed a desperate hand on Lionel’s arm.

“Please father, no,” she whispered softly.

“Be still and put your trust in me,” Lionel whispered to Lena.

“Of course, father.”

Lillian gave Lionel a strange look. He just smiled a little and nodded.

“Really? Who is this real prince?” Lionel asked.

“Prince Lexius of Gawant. He is the most eligible prince in all the kingdoms, and I consider him a friend. If you agree to stay, I will make the introduction. Stay. This will be an alliance worth forging.”

Lionel took Lena’s hand and whispered once more.

“Stay calm and trust me. There is something peculiar going on here. The truth must be exposed.”

“Your offer is kind and we shall gladly stay to meet this prince Lexius. If it pleases you, they shall be married in Camelot.”

Lena trusted her father implicitly, but she had no way to explain this unspoken agreement to Kara. Her heart broke when she saw Kara’s face. She knew her father was planning something, but she could see Kara believed his words.”

“What say you Princess Lena?” Jonn asked.

Lionel placed a hand on Lena’s shoulder and gave her an encouraging nod.

Lena knew in her heart she needed to obey her father, but she was terrified Kara wouldn’t understand. Kara’s pain was her pain.

“Anything my father wishes will bring my heart peace, Your Majesty.”

Lena could hear Kara’s armor clank behind her once more. She couldn’t bear to turn around and see her face.

Queen Catherine’s brow furrowed in confusion.

“Really? Lexius?” Catherine asked unable to hide her dismay. 

Jonn ignored his wife and continued.

“Knights go forth and fortify this castle. We have a grand feast and wedding to plan.”

“What of Princess Lena’s protection?” Kara asked knowing Jonn would be vexed.

“She is protected by all the occupants of the Great Hall. Gather our men and fortify the castle at once, _Lady_ Kara. I will not tell you again.”

Lena made eye contact with Kara. Her eyes were glassy. She averted her gaze. Lena knew Kara was feeling betrayed and she was devastated. Lena wasn’t really agreeing to marry the prince, but she could see Kara believed it. Kara clenched her jaw, blinked away her tears and led the knights out of the Great Hall. Kara didn’t look back.

***

When Lena found Kara in the garden, she was speaking to Alex in hushed whispers pacing around nervously, her armor clanking with each step.

The moment Alex saw Lena, she dropped into a low bow. Kara turned around and Lena’s heart broke seeing her wounded expression.

“Good Day, Alex.”

“Good Day, Your Highness,” Alex replied with a smile.

“May I have a word alone with your fellow knight?” Lena asked.

“Of course, Your Highness.”

“No need,” Kara said. She moved past Alex and walked right past Lena.

“Kara, please. Don’t go.”

Kara said nothing and continued to walk without looking back.

Lena turned to Alex.

“What should I do?”

“Don’t marry Lexius The Bloody Rapist for starters.”

“What?”

“I beg your forgiveness, Your Highness. I forgot myself for a moment. My sincerest apologies.”

“No, good knight. You misunderstand me. I appreciate your candor. Please just explain your comment.”

“Lexius is a man of extremely poor character. He is known in every kingdom as a miscreant, a coward, and if I can be blunt, he is quite aggressive with women. He uses his position to harm gentle women. He is a truly evil character and we were all deeply disturbed when Jonn suggested that you marry that scoundrel.”

“Kara must think me a complete fool.”

“Why did you agree to marry that horrid man?”

“I didn’t mean the words I uttered. My father begged me to quiet my tongue. I believe he has something planned that will help expose Jonn’s strange behavior. I didn’t accept the king’s suggestion in earnest and neither did father. I am pained that I couldn’t explain this to Kara. Now she must think me quite the villain. How can I correct this wrong, Alex?”

“You need not work too hard, Your Highness. Just explain and let her kiss your hand. All will be forgotten. At least you shall remain in the castle.”

“Indeed. My heart has a home and it is next to Kara.”

***

Kara hadn’t travelled far when Lena found her again. She sat upon a large stone and sulked in a way that touched Lena’s heart. Kara’s words of love were beautiful but seeing her jealousy gave Lena a surprising lift. Lena felt deeply ashamed, but she couldn’t change her feelings. She covered her smile and approached gently.

When Lena got closer, she saw that Kara held her handkerchief in her hand and had it pressed to her face.

Lena moved closer and crouched down in a position unbefitting a princess, but she had no care for convention when Kara was in pain.

“My love, my heart, please don’t hate me.”

“I am incapable of hating you,” Kara said deeply saddened. “I can only feel love.”

“Please Kara,” Lena said trying to connect with her wounded knight.

“You didn’t even try to fight. You just accepted your fate to be betrothed to that villain. He hurts women, Lena. He hurts women and he is a man of the ugliest character. I couldn’t believe your father agreed so easily, but I was especially taken aback by your quick agreement to marry or even entertain the notion.”

“My love, please. All our words were a rouse to fool King Jonn, I swear. My father asked me to play along but I assure you my father has not lost his good sense.” Lena grabbed Kara’s hand and held it.

“What do you mean?” Kara asked confused.

“You heard my father in my bedchamber. He was sure we would be leaving Camelot without delay. Something came over him in the Great Hall and he asked me to trust him. I believe he saw something or heard something that made him change his mind.”

“Surely there are many princes in the surrounding kingdoms who would have your hand,” Kara said. It felt wrong that he would jump at the opportunity to marry you to such a horrible man with such a horrible reputation. You are worth a thousand princes and none of them are good enough for you. I am glad to hear your father was not lured in by Jonn’s false promises.”

Lena moved in front of Kara and placed her hands on her cheeks. She looked around and confirmed no one was in the vicinity. She pressed her lips to Kara’s and kissed her until she felt Kara soften and return her kiss with loving tenderness. Lena pulled back and smiled.

“A thousand princes or one beautiful knight. Please let it be my beautiful knight.”

“So, your heart still belongs to me?”

“It does and it will never change, my love. Please forgive the charade.”

“I forgave you the moment your lips touched mine. I wonder what changed the King’s mind.”

Suddenly they heard Eve calling out Lena’s name.

“Princess Lena! Princess Lena!”

“Here, Eve. Come,” she called out.

Lena stood up and waved her hand. Kara moved to her feet quickly and stood beside her just as Eve rounded the corner of the hedge.

Eve was out of breath.

“My sincerest apologies, Your Majesty. I didn’t realize you were with your, I mean this good knight.”

Lena blushed.

Kara bowed her head a little and smiled.

“You were not mistaken when you spoke, good lady,” Kara said with a wink. “She was with her humble and faithful servant.”

Eve giggled and averted her eyes. Lena was not the only lady in the kingdom charmed by Kara’s sweet words.

“What has you so out of breath, Eve?” Lena asked.

“Your father, the king would like to see you both at once.”

“Really? Are you sure he asked for us both?” Kara inquired.

“Yes. It has taken me some time to locate you. Please. He waits by the shore.”

“The shore? Why?”

“He did not say,” Eve said waving them towards the shore. “Go. Go at once. He seemed anxious.”

***

When Lena and Kara found the King on the shore, he stood tall and proud looking out at the wild ocean waves. His cape flapped in the wind and his crown was pressed securely atop his head.

Lena waved as they approached, and he turned to wave back.

“Come. Let us seek shelter from the wind,” he said pointing to an area just under a cliff that was sheltered from the punishing ocean breeze and spray.

“It is not common for Kings to whisper or speak in secret, but I wanted to bring you both into my confidence. Please do not say a word to another living soul.”

Kara and Lena both nodded their heads in agreement.

“Kara, you said something that interested me greatly.”

“What was that Your Majesty?”

“You said Jonn changed considerably after your campaign in Saint Germaine. Is that correct? Tell me more about your return from Saint Germaine.”

Lena pulled her fur-lined cape around her tighter. The wind whipped around fiercely, and the frigid water droplets from the ocean seem to freeze upon her cheeks. Kara moved closer to Lena without thinking. She knew her body heat would keep Lena warmer.

“As you wish, Your Majesty. Our spirits were high even though we were exhausted. We had a glorious decisive battle. We stayed awake most of the night celebrating. We road back towards Camelot but Jonn wanted to part ways briefly to run what he referred to as a “private errand. He told us he would meet us back in Camelot and refused our company.”

“Interesting,” the King said with a thoughtful nod.

“None of the knights knew his business but we all respected him and trusted him enough to give him his privacy. We returned to Camelot and he was on our heels, not two days behind us.”

“He changed immediately upon his return?”

“Aye. He avoided gathering at the Round Table which was quite odd. Our gatherings happened every day, but he pushed them off. The Queen noticed that he was behaving strangely as well and asked me in confidence if something strange had happened. He seemed thoroughly altered. His body and face were his, but his heart seemed broken and dark.”

“I suspect something happened to the man when he separated from you good knights,” Lionel said. “Jonn was not what I expected when we first met, but in the Great Hall just now, I knew something darker was afoot. Jonn and I were not formerly introduced before, but he and I were both in attendance at the coronation of King Leopold. That day, all the Kings shared their disgust at the crimes of the criminal Prince Lexius of Gawant. Your King Jonn was the most vocal critic of the prince. Some strange magic or evil is at hand and I fully intend to get down to the bottom of this. I owe it to the man he used to be. Whether it be a curse or some dark magic that has plagued the kingdom, we need to find a way to shine light on this darkness that ravages Camelot.”

“I am at your service, Your Majesty,” Kara said pressing her closed fist to her heart.

“I was hoping you would say that. Do you know the villages he passed through on the way back from Saint Germaine?”

“Aye. That much he has shared.”

“Strip your armor, dress as a common person and take your fastest horse. Make quiet inquiries and see if you can unearth any reason why Jonn would have returned so changed.”

Kara bowed low.

“As you command, Your Majesty.”

“Rise, good knight.”

Kara rose and stood at attention.

“I am sorry I cannot do this on my own and save you from the danger,” Lionel said earnestly. “I am too old, and my body is too broken to make the trip myself.”

“I am happy to help any way I can, My Lord.”

“How will she explain her absence, father?” Lena asked.

“I have noticed on more than one occasion that Jonn seems to want to keep Kara as far away from his person as possible. I will tell the king that I need to send word of the engagement to our friends to the South and ask for a knight to carry my special letters of good tidings. If I know the king’s strange behavior by now, he will send Kara just to be rid of her.”

“I agree, Your Majesty,” Kara said sadly.

“You will ride, you will inquire, and you will return with happy tidings from my friends. I will go to Jonn now and send word to you when you can take your leave. I am putting all my faith in you, Kara. You have earned my trust continually. You have defended our family bravely, and for that I am eternally grateful.”

“It is my honor, Your Majesty.”

“Good. Now, I will go. You two stay behind for a few moments and then head back to the castle. We cannot all be seen together or Jonn might suspect your loyalties have changed.”

“I am loyal to the truth and to honor.”

“You’re a good woman and a fine knight,” Lionel said patting Kara on the shoulder.

“You honor me with your words. Thank you, Your Majesty.”

Lionel grabbed Lena, kissed her forehead, and made his way along the shore without uttering another word.

Once Lionel was gone, Lena clutched at Kara desperately and kissed her with impassioned longing. No matter how long she kissed Kara, her hunger could not be satiated, her thirst could not be quenched.

“I know you are honoring my father’s wishes, but I hate that you are taking on this dangerous mission. If Jonn finds out, he will kill you.”

“Your father is a good man and I appreciate that he is looking into all of this rather than just packing up his ships and leaving us to suffer at the hands of this mad King. I will do anything to ensure your safety and to extend your stay.”

“Who will protect me while you are away?”

“Alex. She will guard you with her life and she is the bravest knight I know. She will protect you without hesitation.”

Lena looked at Kara’s armor. A corner of her handkerchief popped out. Lena pulled the handkerchief out and rubbed it against Kara’s cheek.

“What will I do while you are gone? My heart will surely freeze over with sorrow for missing you,” Lena whispered softly.

“I will be back soon. I will travel as quickly as I can so I can return to your side without delay. No marrying anyone while I’m gone.”

Kara grabbed Lena and kissed her with a wild passion.

“Keep my handkerchief with you and know that I am always thinking of you. I only wish I had something of you to hold. Some piece of you to cradle in my hands and kiss while you are away.”

“I assure you, my love, you will have something before I ride.”

“Kiss me, Kara. Kiss me like it is the last kiss we shall ever share.”

Kara pulled Lena in closer and pressed her lips to Lena’s with all the love, longing, and dedication that coursed through her. She kissed her as though she would never kiss her again.

***

King Lionel met with Jonn upon his return to the castle. As Lionel predicted, Jonn happily volunteered Kara to deliver his message. Kara received the order from King Jonn just after the evening feast in the Great Hall.

When Lena returned to her bedchamber, she found Kara waiting for her. She was dressed in the clothes of a peasant, but she was still singularly the most beautiful creature Lena ever laid eyes on. She ran to Kara and held on, appreciating her ability to hold Kara close without her armor or gipon standing in her way. She wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck and kissed her with all her love.

“I know you must go but I wish you would just stay here with me.”

“I wish I could stay here with you, my love, but I want to honor your father and help him on this quest. He is correct. Something foul and dark has covered Camelot. Jonn is changed and I fear we will all suffer if he is not stopped. I will go and see what answers I can find.”

“Return safe to me my love. I love you more each day and I will love you a thousand times more when you return.”

“I have something for you. Small consolation, I know, but something you asked for.”

“What is it, my heart?”

Kara pulled out a small package wrapped in leather and string from her coat pocket and handed it to Lena with a smile.

Lena untied the string and pulled back the leather. Nestled in the center of her palm was a perfect rose carved from wood and lacquered to shine.

“Bless the heavens. This is stunning, Kara.”

Lena rubbed her cheek against Kara’s.

“There’s a secret. Press in on the bottom of the rose.”

Lena turned the rose over and pressed a finger to the bottom. A small compartment opened revealing a tiny piece of parchment. Kara took the rose and leather wrapping from Lena so she could read the note. Lena pulled out the tiny note and unfolded it.

_Is mise mise agus is leatsa mé_

Lena smiled and her eyes glazed over with tears.

“This is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.”

“Now you have something of me while I’m gone. Do you know what it says?” Kara asked with a grin.

“Of course, I do. It’s Gaelic. It says, ‘I am yours and you are mine.’ There has never been a more perfectly romantic gift. I love you, Kara. You are mine and I am yours until the end of time. Teacht ar ais chugam go sábháilte mo ghrá. Do you know what that means?”

Kara caressed Lena’s cheek and smiled.

“My mother must have known I would fall in love with a beautiful princess from the Emerald Isles. You said, ‘come back to me safely my love’. I will Mo grá,” Kara said running her hands over Lena’s hair.

Kara kissed Lena’s forehead, turned, and left before she could hesitate for a minute longer.

Lena kissed the note and slipped it back inside the rose. She smiled but tears welled up in her eyes. The moment was bittersweet.

***

Kara rode as fast as she could for three days only stopping to make her careful inquiries in the villages, she knew Jonn passed through on his way back from Saint Germaine. Fearing word would get back to the king, Kara took particular care to ask her questions quietly and to only speak to those she believed could be trusted.

She went from village to village asking for details about Jonn’s visits. They shared many tales but none of their stories explained the change in Jonn. Having exhausted all possible venues, Kara turned around ready to head back to Camelot. She rode for an entire day before she stopped to make camp.

Just as she was about to fall asleep next to the fire, a loud boom shook the ground around her. She leapt to her feet and standing in the shadows stood a figure, dressed in pure darkness.

“I heard you were making inquiries about King Jonn’s trek from Saint Germaine to Camelot, Lady Kara,” the figured whispered. Her voice was low and raspy. She sounded like an old crone.

“Please step out of the shadows. I would like to know your name, good lady.”

The strange woman exploded into laughter. Her voice echoed through the night and disturbed all the creatures in the forest. Suddenly everything fell silent again.

“I am no lady, good knight.”

“Do you know some detail from the days King Jonn trekked from Saint Germaine to Camelot that may be useful in determining if there is a curse upon the kingdom.”

The old crone laughed louder.

“Oh, I know more than ‘some detail’. I am the most knowledgeable person in all the kingdoms when it comes to King Jonn’s affliction.”

“Then speak, good woman. I have wine and food here. The fire still burns. Sit with me and tell me your story.”

“It is not that easy. King Jonn is enormously powerful. I fear my confession to you could result in terrible consequences. He could hurt me but more importantly he could hurt my family.”

“In strictest confidence, I travel on the authority of another king. He is a good and honorable man who will protect you and your family in any way you need. I am a knight of the Roundtable and while I have pledged my loyalty to Camelot, I have not pledged my loyalty to the madman Jonn has become. He is very much changed and no longer embodies the character of a king.”

“What is this king’s name that you represent?”

“I dare not speak it aloud without his permission. If you could give me some small bit of evidence, some small show of confidence, I can seek his permission to bring you under his wing and we can protect you together. You know me not, but I assure you, I will protect you and your family with my last breath.”

“I know your reputation well, good knight. This is acceptable. I will give you more than a ‘small bit of confidence’. I will give you the answer you seek, but be warned, you will need me again one day. On that day, I will need to know not only this king’s name but look into his eyes, for I am risking all to expose this darkness that was thrust upon Camelot and all of the neighboring kingdoms.”

“You have my word. I will bring this message to the king. The whole of Camelot owes you a debt of gratitude.”

“Go to the abandoned tower high up on the hill just outside of Camelot.”

“You mean the old tower that was destroyed during The Great Battle?”

“Aye. Go there and you will find the answers you seek.”

“Are you hungry, thirsty or cold? Come and warm yourself by the fire. Eat and drink. I owe you many thanks,” Kara said straining to make out any distinctive features of the woman standing before her.”

“Keep your food and wine for your ride back. I am fine. Thank you for your kindness. I am but a stranger. You need not extend yourself for me.”

“I am a knight. We are in service of our King, our God, and the people of these kingdoms.”

“I will always remember your honorable actions, good knight.”

“How may we reach you? I will speak to the king and we shall find you immediately thereafter.”

The woman in black pulled out a small leather pouch and tossed it to Kara. The exhausted knight caught the bag and opened it.

“Hold that piece of serpentite in your hand and say my name three times aloud. I will come to you wherever you are.”

“What is your name?”

“Devona.”

“I will do as you say. Thank you for your bravery good woman.”

“Do you not know the name Devona?”

“I do not.”

The woman seemed comforted by Kara’s ignorance.

“Leave at sunrise and you should hit the tower before the second meal.”

Kara reached down to grab a loaf of bread.

“Please take some bread. It is the least I can do,” Kara said turning back towards Devona, but she had silently disappeared into the night.

***

Kara awoke invigorated. She wished she could send word of her discovery back to Lionel and Lena, but she dared not risk it.

When Kara reached her destination, she found the collapsed ruins of the once mighty tower of defense, brought down by boulder and catapult.

Kara preferred hand to hand combat. She found the use of such weapons barbaric and without honor.

Kara dismounted and wandered cautiously through the ruins of the tower. She drew her sword and held it before her ready to defend herself. Suddenly, she heard a terrible retching cough. She approached prudently. When she turned the corner, the sight before her was so unbelievable, she shook with disbelief.

Crumpled in the center of a glowing cage sat the real King Jonn in the flesh. Kara took a step forward. Her brow furrowed in confusion.

“King Jonn? Is that really you?”

He was emaciated, dirty, and weakened but Kara recognized his smile and the tattered remains of his signature surcoat.

“Sir Kara! Is that you? I knew my knights would be brave and true. How I missed you, my dear girl.”

Kara sheathed her sword and ran to the cage. She went to grab the bars and was thrown back thirty feet. She landed with a painful thud. She was shaken but recovered quickly.

Kara shook her head and sat up slowly.

“I am sorry I didn’t warn you sooner. A sorceress enchanted the cage with a spell that makes it impenetrable.”

Kara rose to her feet and brushed herself off. She approached the cage with more caution and was careful not to touch the bars.

“I don’t understand, Your Majesty. Why are you in this prison? What happened?”

“When we finished our successful campaign in Saint Germaine, I needed to take some time for myself. Fighting with all of you side-by-side gave me a sense of family and camaraderie I hadn’t felt in so long. It made me reflect on the conflict that existed between me and my brother Malefic. I wanted to find him and see if we could bury our grievances in the past.”

“So that is why you split off from our party?”

“Indeed. My hope was that I could find peace with Malefic but there was no peace to be found. Only betrayal.”

“How did you get here?”

“I found Malefic and he made me believe that he wanted to make peace and heal the rift between us. He invited me into his home, and I foolishly believed we could be brothers again. I was deceived in the worst way.”

“What did he do?”

“He found a sorceress. Her name is Devona. They call her ‘The Crow Witch’ because she wears all black and harnesses the power of nature. She is not a bad sorceress. I knew of her before Malefic betrayed me. We both did. Malefic kidnapped Devona’s daughter and insisted that she do his bidding.”

“What did he have her do?”

“Haven’t you guessed? Malefic threatened to kill Devona’s daughter if she didn’t give him my face and imprison me for the remainder of my days. The man who returned from Saint Germaine was not me. It was my brother Malefic.”

Kara’s head dropped.

“I am so sorry I failed you, Your Majesty.”

Jonn smiled.

“Kara, you didn’t fail me. You found me.”

“I should have known that villain wasn’t you. I believed I had done something to lose your favor.”

“You are like a daughter to me, Kara. You and my Knights of the Roundtable are my family. What harm has he caused the kingdom?”

“Enough. He is bringing Prince Lexius to Camelot.”

“That man is the dirtiest form of evil in creation. He is a plague on humanity. He also happens to be close friends with Malefic. I am not surprised he brings him to Camelot. I imagine he is trying to shore up his alliance for when he begins to attack the other kingdoms. With Gawant on his side he will have an impressive army.”

“He intends to marry the fair Princess Lena from the Emerald Isles to that scoundrel.”

“King Lionel is at Camelot?”

“Aye. He and his family. He is the one who urged me on this quest. When you are restored to the throne rest assured that King Lionel is a devoted friend of Camelot. He is a good man.”

“You know, with the Emerald Isles added to his allies, he would be unstoppable. Thankfully, King Lionel is a good and reasonable king. Malefic is naïve if he thinks he can bend kings to his will. I am honored and glad for Lionel’s friendship, but I doubt I will ever see the outside of this cell again.

“Surely you are ill and in need of food and water, but you shall live.”

“Devona was ordered to ensure I never escape this prison.”

“Devona is the one who sent me here, Your Majesty.”

“How?”

“She seeks protection from us. If we can ensure her safety, she will help free you. She said nothing of her daughter. Does Malefic still hold her?”

“He is not that foolish. He returned her daughter with the caveat that he would kill her and her daughter if she ever freed me. Any dark sorceress would have turned the man inside out, but Devona being of white magic was too afraid to fight back. Where her daughter is today, I do not know. Devona has visited me in the past but Malefic found out and told her that even visiting me would result in their deaths.”

“Why doesn’t she just harm him or kill him?”

“She only uses her magic for good. My brother knew she would never betray her white magic even to defend herself or to help me. She’s not a villain. She didn’t want to imprison me, but she was afraid. I told her that protecting her daughter should be her only priority.”

“I will ride back to Camelot at once. I will return with King Lionel and call Devona. She says if we can guarantee her protection, she will free you and help us make this all right. I am only sorry that I cannot free you this moment, Your Majesty.”

“You have found me and brought me hope. You are indeed the bravest and most tenacious of all my knights. I have missed you indeed.”

“I will be back soon. Rest easy, my king.”

“Thank you for your loyalty and your love, Kara.”

Kara gave King Jonn a low bow, turned and ran to her horse. She mounted her steed quickly, blinking the tears from her eyes and road with great speed in the direction of Camelot.

***

Prince Lexius’ arrival was full of pomp and circumstance. He was a small, weak, and an annoyingly fussy little man. Lena had to work to hide her disdain for the infamous royal. The people of Camelot were forced to stifle their laughter when they saw his silky bright clothes and thin little sword. His bald head, weak jawline and constantly waving hands made him look more like a fool than a prince.

Lena stood with Lillian and Lionel saying a silent prayer for the safe return of her brave and noble knight.

***

The attack happened quickly. Kara wasn’t far outside of Camelot when a man dressed all in black leapt from the trees and onto her back. She fell from her horse and onto the ground with a resounding thud. Kara quickly found her footing and drew her sword. The man in black was a dishonorable nave who attacked her from behind, but she pivoted quickly and raised her sword above her head. She brought it down with angry fury. Her opponent fell back, and Kara reached forward and ripped off his mask revealing former knight of the roundtable, William Dey. He spit at her and tried to regain his footing. Kara kicked him hard in the side and he fell once more.

“What is your quarrel with me, you coward. You were a knight of the Round Table. Why are you attacking me?”

“Have you not guessed, Kara?”

“No. What guess could I possibly venture that would explain away your behavior.”

“Your beloved King Jonn hired me to chase you down and kill you. I will admit it has been tricky business. At first, he wanted it to look like you died honorably in a battle with marauders but your refusal to just die forced his hand. He had me follow you and he said not to return without your severed head on the tip of my broadsword. How does it feel to be so hated, _Lady_ Kara?”

Sir William tried to move. Kara placed the tip of her sword against his neck and growled.

“Stay down villain or I shall end you,” Kara said angrily.

William kicked Kara’s ankle hard and she fell back. She caught herself before she could fall completely but William took the opportunity to quickly regain his footing.

“HA! You will end nothing Lady Kara. The only person dying today is you and maybe your little Gaelic wench. I have been sent here to kill you and I intend to do so.”

Kara filled with a seething rage. She ran at William, her sword pointed forward. He moved to the side thinking he had bested Kara, but she was an expert swordsman and a superior knight in every way. She swept his foot hard with her hers and knocked the sword from his hands.

“You will not kill an unarmed man. You’re far too honorable. Lucky King Jonn has come to his senses. No one is buying your chivalry anymore. Soon Camelot will be an unbeatable killing force the way it always should have been.”

Kara stopped for a moment and smiled. Now it all made sense.

“You have me pegged villain. I am too honorable to kill an unarmed man.”

Kara reached quickly for a tiny pen dagger, not more than three inches long and tossed it to Dey.

Dey looked at the dagger and then looked at Kara’s mighty broadsword.

“ANON! A LITTLE HELP PLEASE!”

Suddenly Kara heard a small group of Dey’s marauders approaching on foot and horseback.

“How dare you speak of honor you coward,” Kara said clenching her jaw. “Fight me like a man.”

Kara stood her ground as she was quickly surrounded.

“I guess I’m not making it back to the castle for the evening feast. Oh well,” the brave knight uttered as she readied herself for the next battle.

Kara grabbed her sword and prepared herself for another impossible fight.

***

The Great Hall was packed full of miscreants. Prince Lexius brought with him a group of thuggish men and inappropriately attired women. Lena wouldn’t dare call any of the men gentlemen or any of the women ladies. The prince sat at Malefic’s side and they took turns boasting back and forth.

“Yes. Yes,” the imposter king bellowed loudly. “Your soldiers are mighty, but no one compares to my Knights of the Round Table.”

“Oh, dear King Jonn, you must leave your comedy to the fools, Prince Lexius said pushing his chair away from the table.

He stood up and made his way down to where the Knights of the Roundtable stood. He paced in front of them performing an insulting mock inspection.

“They do not look so tough. Look at their heavy swords and armor. Surely they cannot fight or defend themselves against attacks by superior opponents with superior weapons.”

Lexius stood in front of Sir Barry.

“Draw your sword, boy.”

Sir Barry held his ground and stared hard into Lexius’ eyes.

Malefic smiled his most sinister borrowed smile and nodded his head. The knight unsheathed his sword confidently. He presented it point down to the ground.

“Ha! You call that a sword. One could not possible wield that bulky outdated sword against my clean and deadly rapier. I am much faster and lighter on my feet.”

Lexius unsheathed his rapier. It was long, thin, and paled in comparison to Sir Barry’s mighty broadsword. The knights couldn’t help but snicker.

“Could it be that you are lighter on your feet because you play with a child’s sword and wear more silk than the ladies in the court?” Alex asked perturbed.

Malefic slammed his fist down loudly and growled.

“Quiet your tongue this instant!” Jonn screamed.

Lexius moved the tip of his rapier to Barry’s neck and held it there licking his lips creepily.

Suddenly a loud boom came from the entrance to the Great Hall. The entire court turned their heads towards the large double doors.

Kara stood in the doorway covered head to toe in blood. She threw a pile of rapiers to the ground. She yanked on a rope and dragged a hand-tied Sir William into the Great Hall with her. He was savagely beaten and barely standing.

“Step away from good Knight Barry at once sir. You are threatening a knight of the Roundtable,” Kara thundered.

Prince Lexius turned towards Kara and held his thin sword up in the air towards her in a defensive posture. Kara looked over at Lena who smiled nervously and gave her a wink. 

“Sir Barry, do you mind taking hold of this fiend,” Kara said choking up on Sir William’s rope.

Sir Barry moved quickly to Kara’s side and took hold of the rope. Kara beat William to within an inch of his life and knew he could not run. She simply wanted to get Barry as far away from Lexius as possible. William wouldn’t be leaving the Great Hall without a healer’s care.

“Who are you, filthy woman? I will shut your mouth for good after I run you through with this sword,” Lexius said.

Kara laughed loudly and snickered.

“LADY KARA, stand down AT ONCE”, Malefic commanded.

It took everything in her not to run at Malefic and behead the imposter, but she knew she had to play the long game. After all, he had the face of Jonn and she couldn’t be seen killing the king, even if he was only a poor imitation.

Kara smiled and gave the king a little bow.

“My apologies, Your Majesty. I thought this was one of the attackers who invaded Camelot’s borders. As you can see from the swords on the ground, I was attacked by a group of villains led by none other than Sir William, the culprit responsible for these terrible incursions. Strange coincidence that Sir William’s marauders carry the same swords as the prince of Gawant. I killed the rest of the evildoers with my blade, but brought Sir William to answer the charges of treason and violence against this great kingdom.” “Beastly woman! Jonn, I demand this woman be whipped at once for her insolent behavior,” Lexius squealed and stepped back in fear.

The Knights of the Rountable all stepped forward and surrounded Prince Lexius. They all had their hands on their swords and looked furious.

“This is SIR Kara, a proud and faithful knight of Camelot, returned from a mission for King Lionel of the Emerald Isles. Be thankful these good knights are patient and noble. Kara is one of us and a defender of Camelot,” Sir Ray said surprising everyone at court.

Lexius took a step back and then another. He held his sword up, but his grip was soft and unsure.

“I have an idea that should entertain all. Why don’t you show us your masterful skill with your sword against one of my knights?” Malefic suggested with a chortle.

All the knights stepped forward and pounded their chests with their fists.

Lexius looked nervous.

“Lady Kara will fight you,” Malefic said with a sinister grin.

King Lionel stood up.

“Kara just returned from a long journey and she was attacked. She has no armor or shield. Do you really think she is the best choice? She is likely dead on her feet.”

“As you have said on multiple occasions, Kara is the bravest knight in Camelot. Kara and Lexius will fight and Lexius will show us how a rapier can beat a broadsword.”

Kara looked at Lionel and nodded her head. She gave Malefic a bow.

“I will fight, Your Majesty,” Kara said. The words tasted bitter in her mouth.

Prince Lexius puffed out his chest and raised his sword.

Kara was fatigued, suffered injuries and she was covered head to toe in muck, but she wanted to hurt Lexius and she wanted to put Malefic in his place.

Lena looked at Kara and mouthed the words “Don’t kill him.”

Lexius pointed his sword at Kara and swirled it around with a flourish. Kara batted the sword out of Lexius’ hand with a simple kick and held the point of her own sword to his neck.

“Speed is about the swordsman. Not the sword,” Kara said with a growl.

She dropped her sword to her side and stepped back. She bowed to the Kings and Queens. Lexius, angered by his defeat, pulled a knife from his boot, and attempted to stab Kara in the neck.

Lena cried out.

“Kara!”

Kara turned around and punched Lexius hard in the face. He spun three times around and dropped with a resounding thud. Kara grabbed his rapier and placed it on his chest.

“Here is your toy, Your Highness.”

Lexius was knocked out cold.

The court applauded for Kara but Malefic was understandably vexed. He wanted to embarrass the exhausted knight. He wanted to make a grand show of it, but Lexius was just as weak and disappointing as Kara believed.

“WHAT DID YOU DO?” Malefic demanded. “That man is a guest of Camelot.”

Queen Catherine grabbed Malefic’s hand and smiled.

“Husband, the prince attacked her in a most dishonorable way whilst she was bowing to us. She fought bravely, not that her opponent was much of a match for her.”

Malefic pulled his hand away.

“Lady Kara, get out of my sight and someone help the Prince to his feet.”

Kara gave Malefic a glad bow and turned around. She gave Lionel and Lena a look indicating she needed to see them at once.

Kara left the Great Hall, leaving behind the pile of rapiers and the defeated Prince Lexius. Sir Barry followed closely behind dragging Sir William

***

Kara waited inside Lena’s bedchamber pacing the floor. She hoped that she might have a moment alone with Lena before she spoke to King Lionel, but when the door opened, the king stood next to the princess. They quickly closed the door and spoke in hushed whispers. Lena hugged Kara even though she was covered in blood and dirt.

“How are you, Kara. What have you learned?”

“You were correct, Your Majesty. We of Camelot have all been complete fools. A sinister plan was set in motion after our battle at Saint Germaine. A plan so dark, it ruined the lives of many.”

“Tell your story, good knight,” Lionel said.

“I did as Your Majesty suggested and travelled the route Jonn took on his way home from Saint Germaine. I stopped in villages and made quiet inquiries. I found nothing of any real import, so I turned and rode back. I stopped to rest, and I encountered a sorceress who heard I was asking question. She explained that she had information but feared reprisal from King Jonn.”

“Why would she fear King Jonn?”

“The man sitting on the throne is not the real King Jonn. The sorceress told me to go to the old, abandoned tower that was destroyed during The Great Battle. There I found the real King Jonn.”

“I don’t understand,” Lena said. “What do you mean ‘the real King Jonn’?”

“Jonn’s evil brother Malefic threatened the sorceress and her daughter if she did not give Malefic King Jonn’s face and imprison the real Jonn. He said he would kill her and her daughter. Jonn has been imprisoned in an impenetrable cell since we returned from Saint Germaine many months ago. I found Jonn and spoke to him. He says there is no way to escape his prison without the assistance of the sorceress.”

“But he is alive. That is good. What does she want?” King Lionel asked.

“She wants our protection. She is sure that Malefic will seek revenge if she frees Jonn.”

“I assure you that I will do everything I can to make sure she is safe.”

“I thought you might. I also assured her that I would protect her as a knight of Camelot. Jonn says she is a good person who was forced to do evil and I believe him. She didn’t have to come and find me, but I believe that she knows the wrongs Malefic continues to do will be the end of Camelot.”

“What are our next steps? What do we need to do to bring this evil curse to an end?” Lena asked.

“The sorceress has asked that King Lionel offer her protection. She asked that King Lionel swear to her face that he will extend his protection and support. I swore I would protect her with my sword.”

“What do we need to do?” Lionel asked.

“I want to ride back to the tower, make sure Jonn is okay, and the sorceress has given me the means of calling her to us.”

“Who is this sorceress?” Lionel asked.

“Her name is Devona. They call her ‘The Crow Witch’.”

“I have heard stories of this witch. They say she dresses in all black and curses the land,” Lionel said.

“You do not know me well, Your Majesty, but hearing Jonn’s story and speaking to this woman, I believe the only curse upon this land is Malefic wearing the face of our good King Jonn. I am willing to stake my life to free my king.”

“I know nothing of Jonn, but I know you, Kara. If you say you trust this Devona, I will stand by you. What say you father?” Lena asked.

“Kara, you have shown our family and this kingdom your faithful and loyal support. You have fought bravely and carried yourself honorably even in the face of this imposter’s evil deeds. I will ride with you and we will prove to this Devona that you and I will protect her from this Malefic monster.”

“There is only one issue, Your Majesty.”

“What is that good knight?”

“I need to ensure your safety. If you and I travel under cloak of secrecy, we might fall under attack from Sir William’s remaining men. I suspect these men come from Lexius’s ranks but there is no proof. All I know is there may be more villains out there lurking in the shadows. I am sure based on the swords his men carried that they are borrowed soldiers from the armies of Gawant. If they are faithful to Prince Lexius, we could face great danger on our trip.”

“I will bring a few of my men, although I doubt any of them could fight with the same grace or strength as you.”

Lena stood behind her father and smiled at Kara. King Jonn’s words brought smiles to both of their faces.

“I will ask Sir Clark to join us. He still heals but he will do anything to bring the real Jonn home.”

“Let us prepare to ride. You speak to Sir Clark and I will speak to my party. The only way to explain my absence from court will be with illness. We will need to sell it.”

“Malefic must not know we are on to him or he may try to hurt the Queens or Princess Lena,” Kara said.

“I will be fine. You and my father need to go and put an end to all this madness,” Lena said taking her father’s hand.

“Let us leave one at a time. I shall go first. Shall we meet at the stables?” King Lionel asked.

“No, Your Majesty. We should meet at the shore where we did before. I will arrange our horses. I know the stable master well. He will keep my confidence.”

“Excellent!” King Lionel slapped Kara hard on the back and grinned. He made his exit quickly, leaving Kara and Lena alone. The moment the door clicked; Lena was already kissing Kara passionately.

“I was so worried my love. I knew you would be okay, but I was so scared.”

Kara held Lena’s cheeks in her bloody hands.

“You should know that I would fight the devil himself in a ring of fire to get back to your side.”

“You impress my father almost as much as you impress me.”

“I care very much what he thinks of me. Do you think it strange?”

“I think it’s sweet and it shows how much you love me.”

“With every beat of my heart. I promise I will keep your father safe and do everything I can to bring all of this to an end. Will you be okay if your father and I leave? I know court is not the most comfortable place to be as of late.”

“I will be fine. I have good ladies to keep my company and Queen Catherine is a trusted ally.”

“Just remember that she cannot know about Malefic. We need this revealed in the correct way.”

“Aye. The only hearts that shall know the secret are the two of us and my father. The rest can know nothing of these secrets. What will you do if you can free Jonn?”

“I will leave that to Jonn and your father. They are wiser than I.”

“No one is wiser or braver than you, my love. Kara, ride safe and come back to me soon.”

Kara wrapped her arms around Lena and kissed her fervently.

***

They left under the cover of night and rode until the next morning. When they reached the old, abandoned tower, Kara was especially on guard. They dismounted silently, careful not to give themselves away too soon.

Sir Clark wanted desperately to see his king and know that the man for whom he had lost all respect, was indeed an imposter. He sacrificed being able to see him immediately to stand guard outside with Jonn’s men so Kara and King Lionel could call Devona.

Kara and Lionel approached Jonn’s cage. Jonn smiled genuinely and Lionel approached quickly stammering in disbelief.

“I…could it be…I don’t understand…this is real. The real King Jonn.”

Kara stopped him with a raised hand before he could touch the bars.

“Your Majesty, I would like you to meet the real King Jonn of Camelot. King Jonn, this is His Royal Majesty, King Lionel of the Emerald Isles. He has proven himself a good friend to our true kingdom and an enemy of your brother.”

Jonn was so weak he could barely muster the energy to rise to his feet, but he did. He gave Lionel a deep bow of gratitude and then sat back down.

“Lionel, I am honored to meet you and I thank you for caring for my interests and for Kara in my absence. My brother is an evil plague and I deeply regret releasing him upon this great land. I am saddened that it took someone who has never met me to see the difference. This magic really is terribly clever.”

Clark peaked around the corner and upon seeing his beloved king, fell to his knees.

“Come Sir Clark,” King Jonn said with a smile.

Clark ran as quickly as he could, his long cloak nearly tripping him. He stopped just before touching the cage.

“I am so sorry, Your Majesty. I should have known,” Clark said with tears in his eyes. It is my heart’s joy to see you again.”

“And I you, Sir Clark. I see you are injured.”

“Aye, but I am healing. I wanted to come with Kara anyway. I knew something wasn’t right in Camelot. I can’t believe I didn’t see the truth.”

“None of you could have known. All that matters is that you know now.”

“Are you sure you are prepared to shield and protect Devona from Malefic?” Kara asked Lionel.

“Aye. I will do anything I can to make sure that King Jonn is freed and back where he needs to be.”

Jonn placed a hand over his heart and bowed his head.

“Thank you, my new friend,” Jonn said.

“Sir Clark, go back and keep watch. I am uneasy with Sir William’s men still unaccounted for,” Kara said pointing to the entrance to the ruins. 

Clark bowed to the kings and happily returned to his post.

Kara pulled out the chunk of serpentite.

“Devona, Devona, Devona. Please come here to the tower. We need you.” She recited the simple words expecting a big boom and spectacle as there was before. There was no boom or flash of light. No showy magic. Devona just appeared out of nowhere.

Lionel and Kara both stepped back in surprise.

“Good Eve, Lady Devona,” Kara said kindly.

Devona’s face was soft. She seemed genuinely surprised to see King Lionel and Kara.

“Good Eve, Your Majesty. Good Eve, good knight.”

“Lady Devona, Kara came to me and explained that you are a good and honorable woman and how the villain Malefic harmed you. I assure you that you will have all the protection of Kara, the bravest knight in Camelot and all of the protection of the Emerald Isles if you can help us restore order to the kingdom.”

“He caused me considerable harm but more importantly, he caused the kingdom of Camelot harm. It is time to end this,” Devona said sadly.

“Devona, where is your daughter? King Jonn said that Malefic threatened her,” Kara said.

“Aye. He held her safety over my head, so I sent her away. I took her memories and all I know is that she was safely delivered to a faraway kingdom.”

“Well, we will protect you with our lives and our honor, good lady,” Lionel said.

Devona stepped to King Jonn’s cell and began to recite her incantations.

“Sor sorme ale credendo. I call on you powers of mother earth; undo the harm I have done. So sorme ale credendo.”

Suddenly, a bright burst of light eclipsed the tower blinding all who stood in the ruins.

***

Clark, King Lionel, and Kara returned to the castle under cover of night. Clark and the king returned to their beds. Kara located a stash of good rum and drank just enough to stink of it. She figured Malefic’s very public display at court was her best cover. Stumbling around seemingly drunk and defeated seemed like a plausible cover for her absence.

King Lionel returned to court, miraculously healed from his illness, and told Malefic the Imposter that he would send word to the Emerald Isles announcing the wedding of Princess Lena and Prince Lexius in two weeks’ time.

He played the part of the happy and doting father of the bride-to-be. He knew Malefic needed to be placated to make their plan work.

Over the next fortnight, each part of their carefully laid plan slipped perfectly into place.

At King Lionel’s request, Queen Lillian played her part in the charade as well. In King Lionel’s absence, she spent more time with Queen Catherine and Malefic. She stroked his ego, flirted lightly, and kept him close.

Overjoyed, Malefic ordered that all preparations be made. He was so distracted he didn’t have the energy to abuse Kara which allowed her to move about and ready for the day of reckoning. She met secretly with the other knights. She and Sir Clark regaled them with every detail. They all berated themselves for not seeing the truth sooner. The imposter king may have fooled many, but Kara was slowly able to pull together the loyal soldiers of Camelot and bring them to her confidence.

Devona created a glamor in Jonn’s cage which made it appear as though the feeble king was wasting away in his cell, but in fact, Devona helped nurse Jonn back to health over the fortnight feeding him heartily and helping to replenish his strength.

The night before the wedding, Kara came to Lena under cloak of night.

Lena laid in her bed tossing and turning, wondering how she could possibly sleep. Her heart raced so intensely she could hear it in her own ear. When her longing seemed to overtake her sanity, a soft knock at her door rescued her from her silent torture.

“Hello,” Lena cried out.

Lena’s call was met with silence. The hour was quite late or incredibly early depending on a person’s point of view. She rose from her bed and walked to the door. Her feet froze with each step on the cool stone.

“Lena, my love. May I enter?”

Lena’s heart leapt at the sound of Kara’s voice. She opened the door quickly and was stunned by Kara’s beauty. She grabbed Kara’s hand and pulled her into the chilly bedchamber.

“No armor between our bodies? What is this great gift? How am I so lucky this night?”

Lena slipped her arms around Kara’s body slowly, savoring every precious sensation. Her clothes were soft, and she smelled of sandalwood and lilac.

Kara stood, backlit by the moon, her blonde locks shimmering with an other-worldly quality. Lena pressed her hand to Kara’s cheek and kissed her lips tenderly. She closed her eyes and breathed her in.

“You are a goddess visiting me this night. Your beauty slays me and then brings me back to life.”

Kara grabbed Lena into her arms and kissed her so passionately that they were both lightheaded.

Lena wrapped her arms around Kara’s waist and pressed her face to Kara’s warm chest. She smiled and closed her eyes. Kara ran her hand over Lena’s head.

“Tis your beauty that inspires me and makes me whole. I would fight all the kingdoms to be by your side for one night.”

“No need my love. I am yours.”

Lena wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck and grazed her lips along her cheeks. Kara pulled Lena’s night dress up and over her head. Lena stood there nude, exposed, and shaking. The firelight flickered in Lena’s emerald eyes as Kara ran her hands along Lena’s milky white skin. Kara kissed Lena’s neck and pulled her close.

“I wish it was you I was marrying tomorrow,” Lena whispered softly.

“As do I, my love.”

Kara pressed her forehead to Lena’s and held her close.

“I know I am just fooling myself holding on so tight. My father will insist that I marry a prince. Not Lexius, of course. But a prince, nonetheless.”

“I know I could never be worthy of your hand.”

Lena grabbed Kara’s cheeks and smiled.

“Don’t say that, my heart. There is no one more worthy of my hand in all the kingdoms. You are the only person worthy of my heart. I would set fire to the world to lay in your arms every night and be your wife.”

“Tis a lovely dream,” Kara said with a sad smile.

“Let us rejoice that we have this time together and that the darkness that has plagued Camelot will finally be vanquished tomorrow. Your plan is genius.”

“This is your father’s plan. I am but his humble servant.”

Lena looked deep into Kara’s eyes.

“Kara, I love you with all of my heart.”

“I love you too, my simple ordinary Lena. To me you are not a princess. To me you are all the stars in the universe.”

“Say it again. You know I love when you say it. Say I’m ordinary”

Kara and Lena giggled.

“Ours is an odd love”, Kara said kissing Lena’s cheek.

“Ours is a perfect love. Come with me.”

Lena took Kara’s hand and guided her to the bed. She laid down, nothing between her and Kara except the air. The hairs on her body stood up from the cold. Kara pulled off her clothes quickly and crawled on top of her love. Lena wrapped her arms around Kara and held her tight. She whispered in Kara’s ear.

“Tonight, I am yours faithfully. I am yours always. Tell me what you want, and I will fulfill your every desire, your every need.”

Kara pulled back and smiled.

“My only desire is to be near you, my heart. That and to hear you moan.”

Lena pressed her lips to Kara’s ear and moaned ever so softly.

Kara reached down and spread Lena’s legs gently, savoring the sweet touch of her skin. She slipped her knee between Lena’s legs. The princess whimpered and writhed with passionate longing. Kara pressed her mouth to Lena’s and kissed her hungrily, lapping at her tongue and sucking with just the right amount of pressure to send Lena into a frenzy of want.

The two women laid uncomfortably on the edge of the bed.

Lena caressed Kara’s cheek and smiled.

“Shall we move onto the bed?” She asked with a genuine smile.

Kara pulled herself off Lena and beamed. Lena turned around and crawled to the center of the bed on all fours. Seeing Lena in this position awoke a new passion in Kara that was quite unexpected. She moved onto the bed quickly and pressed herself to Lena from behind. She grabbed her hips and pulled her closer.

Lena groaned and pressed herself against Kara’s pelvis. Kara wrapped her body over Lena and moved a hand between her legs. Lena pressed herself against Kara’s hand and rode her fingers. Wave after wave of exquisite pleasure pulsed through her as she bucked wildly.

Kara grabbed Lena and flipped her over onto her back.

“I loved that position,” Lena whispered. “But I love when you throw me around and tell me what to do more.”

She reached up and licked Kara’s lips.

“You are naughty indeed, my insatiable love.”

Kara spread Lena’s legs and carefully laid atop her, interlacing their legs so her warm, wet center pressed against Lena’s. Lena grabbed Kara’s arm and bit down as she felt Kara begin to press and rub against her. Their moans were in concert, their bodies moved to the same beat, pressing and grinding.

Kara stared deep into Lena’s eyes as their bodies fused together into one exquisite monument. Suddenly Kara threw her head back and whimpered. Her body stiffened. Lena smiled. She loved watching Kara find her true joy in her little death. Lena grabbed onto Kara and whispered softly in her ear.

“I love to feel your wetness upon my fingers. I adore the lovely sound of your moans.”

She grabbed Kara’s backside and squeezed tight. Kara stiffened, exhaled sharply, and collapsed next to Lena, broken and exhausted in the most beautiful way.

Lena stroked Kara’s cheek and smiled.

“You are perfection. Marry me now.”

Kara pulled Lena close and kissed her wildly. Her eyes burned with desire.

“Return to your hands and knees, my beautiful princess.”

Lena squealed just a little and obeyed her brave knight’s command. She wiggled her body excitedly as Kara moved behind her, dancing her fingers along Lena’s skin. She pressed her lips to Lena’s back as she moved behind her.

“Do you trust me?”

“Aye. Of course, I do, Kara.”

“Close your eyes.”

Lena closed her eyes without hesitation. She prepared for the sensation of Kara’s fingers moving along her most sensitive spot, but instead she felt something warm and wet flick at the very center of her. She exploded into a frenzy of moans and whimpers.

“I know not what you do but don’t you dare stop. That IS a command.”

Kara grinned and obeyed her princess.

Lena moved herself closer to Kara’s mouth. The sensation was so overwhelming, it only took a matter of seconds before Lena was writhing in pleasure, stiffening, and collapsing onto the bed. Kara moved up and Lena crawled under her arm and laid on her chest.

Kara reached over and grabbed a goblet of water. She took a few sips and then she helped Lena drink. She replaced the goblet and laid back completely content in Lena’s arms.

“That was glorious, Kara. You are glorious.”

“That would be you, my love.”

“Kara, I can’t lose this. I need you close always. I don’t want this to end.”

“Don’t think about any of that now. Just relax in my arms and enjoy this moment.”

Lena rubbed Kara’s chest and kissed her cheek.

“How you calm me. I know I should just live in this moment, but I am terrified to lose this joy and serenity. I feel like my life stood still, lacking in tranquility and hope before I laid eyes upon you. I feel like I live for the first time. I cannot go back to the Emerald Isles and leave you here. It is impossible.”

“Know that if there is a way for our hearts to rest together, side by side, I will do anything within my power. I shall slay any foe, any army, any dragon to see you safely wrapped in my arms. For now, close your eyes and dream of a place where we can be together peacefully without impediment. I will love you with my very last breath.”

Lena couldn’t speak. Tears blurred her vision. She closed her eyes tight and did just as her loving and noble knight commanded. She took in the warmth and comfort of her arms and dreamt of a world where Kara’s oath to Camelot and her crown did not stand in the way of their love.

***

The day of the wedding was a grand affair. All of Camelot hummed with excitement. A mammoth coalition from the Emerald Isles arrived the day before the wedding. A small contingency of guests from Gawant came to pay their respects to the new couple, but it was clear that Prince Lexius had few friends.

Malefic sat atop the throne, Queen Catherine at his side. Additional seats were added next to the king for King Lionel, Queen Lillian, Princess Lena, and Prince Lexius.

The Knights of the Roundtable stood at attention. All were dressed in their finest surcoats and their armor was polished to a blinding shine.

Musicians, jugglers, and fools entertained the guests as they enjoyed a grand feast.

Kara looked up at Lena and noticed her furrowed brow. Prince Lexius leaned over and whispered into her ear. Kara wanted to cut his head off.

The Great Hall was loud with conversation and whimsy. Suddenly Malefic demanded everyone’s attention. He pounded his fist against the table angrily.

“EVERYONE QUIET YOUR TONGUES!”

The room fell silent.

“I would like to present a wedding present to the happy couple and say that I am very happy our two kingdoms will be friends and allies.”

Lionel and Lena both bowed their heads to Malefic.

“You are too kind, Your Majesty,” Lena said with a pained smile.

“My gift to the happy couple is an extended invitation to stay in Camelot after the wedding ceremony. I would like you all to remain here to fortify our army against our enemies.”

Everyone in the Great Hall seemed perplexed by the strange gift. The assumption had been that they could stay if they wanted to and that just by being there, they were building an alliance.

Lionel made eye contact first with Lena and then with Kara. They shared a quick bow of their heads acknowledging they were ready.

“I have a gift for you, King Jonn. A gift to thank you for your hospitality,” Lionel said with a smile.

“Excellent. Present it if you will.”

Kara stepped forward and pulled out the chunk of serpentine. She whispered softly.

“Devona, Devona, Devona, please come now.”

Suddenly Devona and the real King Jonn appeared. The whole court gasped. Everyone except Malefic.

His face seized with panic instantly.

“What is this? Knights draw your swords! Take that evil witch and imposter into custody!” Malefic demanded.

None of the knights moved.

Lena, Lillian, and Lionel stood, a united front against the evil charlatan.

“What is this?” Queen Catherine cried out. She looked at Malefic with confusion and disgust.

The real king Jonn looked up at his wife adoringly.

“Hello, my beautiful Queen. How I missed your beauty and your grace. My heart has ached being away from you. That imposter who stands next to you is my brother Malefic. An evil doer who impersonated me and has tried to destroy Camelot.” Jonn turned to Devona. “If you will, good and faithful lady.”

Devona chanted another incantation.

“Soreh sosem ninta ore!” Devona shouted.

When the watchful eyes of the court looked back, Malefic wore his true and sinister face.

All the people at court sneered and snickered at Malefic. When the real King Jonn looked around at his people, they all bowed low. It took no work at all to recognize the true king’s warm smile and loving countenance. The Knights of the Roundtable all took a knee and bowed their heads low.

“Good and noble Knights of the Roundtable take this villain and his compatriots into custody,” the real Jonn shouted.

The knights stood quickly and surrounded Malefic.

Prince Lexius’ men tried to run for the door, but the brave Knights of the Rountable and the soldiers from the Emerald Isles surrounded them before they could draw their swords.

Kara ran up the dais to grab hold of Malefic. The villain grabbed Queen Catherine and held a knife to her throat.

“Let go of her right this minute, Malefic! You shall not succeed here with your nefarious plan,” Jonn said.

“Aye, there is no escape for you. Our knights have you surrounded,” King Lionel said. “The real king stands before us, slightly malnourished and dehydrated, but nobler and braver than ever.”

Malefic grabbed her tighter and pressed the knife a little closer. Suddenly he smiled, pulled the knife away from Catherine’s neck, and threw the blade at Jonn. Kara pushed Jonn out of the way at the last minute. The knife cut a deep gash into Kara’s neck. Queen Catherine turned around and elbowed Malefic in the face. She pulled away and ran to the real King Jonn’s welcoming arms. Lena ran to Kara. The knight’s hand was covered in blood as she tried to stop the bleeding. Without warning Kara dropped to the ground writhing in agony.

“Something is wrong,” Lena cried. She dropped to her knees and tried to ease Kara’s pain.

Lois and Eve stepped forward and offered their assistance. They knelt next to Lena and inspected Kara’s wound. Devona looked at Eve and smiled sweetly.

Malefic’s maniacal laughter echoed through the Great Hall.

“The blade was coated poison. Good luck surviving, you pathetic woman. You will never compare to your male compatriots. You are nothing and you will die in agony!”

Ray, Barry, and Alex quickly subdued Malefic. He tried to fight but he was no match for even one of the knights. Ray balled his fist tight and hit Malefic so hard in the face, the whole of Camelot could hear his facial bones crack.

“She is the best of us you devil. If you have killed her, we will kill you so slowly, so painfully, you will wish Kara were present to show you a nobler death. You are a scourge and deserve to be destroyed,” Alex shouted.

Devona ran to Kara and Lena’s side. She pressed her hand to Kara’s wound and kissed her forehead.

“Powers of the earth, water, sun and sky, heal this brave knight, for she is a protector of you and those who worship you. Yukum orrelo.”

She closed her eyes and a sudden and bright burst of light emanated from her hand. Kara stopped writhing and started to come around. Lena hugged Devona.

“Thank you, good lady. Whatever you need in this world, we will make sure you have.”

“Everything I need is right before me,” Devona said smiling at Eve.

“What do you mean?” Lena asked.

Devona waved her hand in front of Eve’s face. Her brow once furrowed in confusion now softened into recognition. Her lips parted and widened into a grin. Eve wrapped her arms around Devona and wept.

“Mother. Oh, thank goodness you’re okay.”

Devona kissed Eve’s head and held her close.

“I am safe thanks to these brave people.”

Confusion swept over the observer’s faces.

“Good Lady, Devona, is Eve your daughter?” Kara asked.

“Aye. When Malefic released her, I knew I needed to get her far away from his grasp. He knew nothing of where I hid her. When he came to my home, a glimmer of her back was all he ever needed to see to believe her present with me. Meanwhile, I wiped her memory and sent her to a kingdom I knew would protect her and offer her refuge. The reason why I agreed to this plan was because I knew the King and Queen of the Emerald Isles were good and honorable people who had protected my daughter without knowing her true origin.”

“I missed you so much mother,” Eve said still holding on.

“I am sorry for the deception, but if I had told anyone, they would have been in danger from Malefic’s madness,” Devona said to Lena and Kara.

King Lionel rested a hand on the woman’s shoulder.

“We understand. Of course, we were happy to offer protection for the good Lady Eve, even if all the facts were unknown to us.”

King Jonn stepped forward. He too placed a hand on Devona’s shoulder and smiled. Devona let go of Eve and held onto Jonn’s leg. She sobbed.

“I am so sorry, Your Majesty. Sorry for the part I played in all of this and sorry that I was not brave enough to end it all sooner.”

“Rise good lady,” Jonn said.

Devona and Eve both stood up.

“You feared for your life and the life of your daughter. I have never blamed you. Stay here with us at Camelot. You shall not be servants. You shall be valued members of this court. I would appreciate your counsel and wisdom in matters of healing and white magics. Lady Eve, you are of course with the fair Princess Lena, but if you be free, you will have a life of joy and leisure in this kingdom always. You are not only friends of this court; you are a part of this family.”

Lena looked to Lionel and he gave her a nod of encouragement.

“Eve, of course you are free to live here in this beautiful kingdom with your kind mother and these good people. I will miss you terribly, but your life here will be rich and wonderful.”

Eve and Devona both bowed. Jonn wrapped his arms around them both and hugged them. Jonn turned to Lionel and smiled.

“Well, my brother had one clever idea. Let us be the best of the friends. You have already proven your loyalty and your friendship. It is time I start to repay some of that kindness. Stay here as our guests for as long as you like. I owe you a debt of gratitude that will never fully be paid.”

“Good Lord, you owe me no debt. Truly it is your good and faithful knight Kara who won my loyalty instantly. She represented the kingdom and you, even in your absence, with honor and bravery. She is the truest example of chivalry I have ever seen. She saved my daughter the princess multiple times and when I sent her on what may have been a fool’s errand to find answers about you, she did so without hesitation. In my humble opinion, she is one of the most honorable and courageous living beings I have ever encountered.”

Kara stood and walked over to King Lionel. She looked at Jonn and smiled.

“Your Majesty, with your leave.”

Jonn nodded.

Kara laid her sword on the ground and took a knee.

“Your Majesty, King Lionel, I am a knight of Camelot, and that I shall always be, but I will always be a loyal sword when you need me. I will always strive to protect you, your family, and your crown. Small repayment for such loyalty to my dear Lord Jonn.”

“Small repayment? I owe you a hundred lifetimes over, Kara. I have made the offer in the past. What you desire I shall give you. What you need, I shall make sure you have.”

“You are too kind, Your Majesty,” Kara said. She bowed her head and picked up her sword. “The honor of protecting you and your family and ensuring the bond between our kingdoms is enough for me.”

“Come, let us lock away the evil doers and enjoy these festivities. The occasion has changed but let us celebrate the dark clouds parting and the light shining down upon Camelot once more,” Jonn said cheerfully.

Queen Catherine cleared her throat and stepped to Lena and Kara’s side. She wrapped an arm around each of them and smiled.

“Maybe we can celebrate another happy occasion,” Queen Catherine said.

“What occasion would that be, my beautiful queen?” Jonn asked with a genuine joy in his eyes.

She whispered to Lena and Kara.

“Come you two, no better time than the present to ask for a miracle.”

“I could not. It is asking far too much” Kara said. “What if it angers them? What if it angers the joint court?”

Queen Catherine kissed Kara’s head and gave her a less than delicate shove forward.

“Go forth and be brave good knight.”

Kara cleared her throat.

“Your Majesties, there is one thing I desire above all others. One thing that weighs on my heart that I dare not ask, but I know I will regret if I don’t. It is something of great controversy and I only beg of you to remember I am loyal to you both with my heart and sword even if you say no.”

“Ask Kara and it shall be yours. Whatever it is that helps your heart rest easier,” Lionel said with a happy smile.

“I have always fought for Camelot. I have always been brave for Camelot without question because it was my only love. My loyalty to this kingdom will never waver. King Jonn, you are like a father to me and I am so happy to have you home.”

“As are you a daughter to the Queen and I,” Jonn said cheerfully. “I agree with King Lionel. Whatever it is that will bring you peace, shall be yours. I owe you a debt of gratitude that can never be fully paid. If not for you, I would still be in that cell withering away to nothing. You brought me home. What can we do for you good knight?”

“I am but a humble knight, pledged to fight and die for the crown and the kingdom. I know my oath, but another love has crept into my heart and it is her who I fight for. It is her who I would die for.”

“What are you saying, Kara?” Lionel asked.

“I didn’t mean for it to happen, but it did. Amid the betrayal of the evil impersonator, the invasion by the raiders, and the rescue of King Jonn, I feel madly in love with Princess Lena. Before any of you say a word, I know that this is as ill-fated as a peasant and a king. I know I have no place and no right to make such a request of any of you.”

“Ask Kara,” Queen Catherine said with a smile.

“I’m in love with Princess Lena of the Emerald Isles and I want to spend the rest of my days loving, protecting, and bringing joy to her heart. If you will allow me to, I will make sure that every day she has is better than the last. I know it is greedy to ask for such joy, but I would rather die by your wrath than fall silent and not utter these words aloud. I love Her Highness, Princess Lena with everything I am or shall ever be.”

A deafening silence fell over the court. No sounds were made. No words uttered. Kara tried to read the faces of the kings and queens, but her nerves forced her to avert her eyes. She felt a swirl of sick in her stomach. Finally, King Lionel stepped forward and took Lena’s hand.

“My daughter, love of my life, what say you? Do you love this brave knight?”

Lena looked over at Kara and smiled. Tears glassed over in her eyes.

“More than life itself, My Lord. I love Kara more than any one person should love another. She is singularly the most beautiful, courageous, and noble person I have ever met. I am willing to share her with the knighthood. I am willing to make any sacrifice required, but please do not separate our hearts for she is my one true joy in this world.”

Queen Lillian cleared her throat.

Lena’s entire body clenched. Historically, Queen Lillian had not been the kindest mother to Lena. She was cool and dismissive at best. She was not cruel or mean, just withdrawn and introverted. Lena never felt an exceptional bond with her father’s second wife. It wasn’t from lack of trying. Losing her mother at the tender age of four, Lena spent most of her days longing for love and affection from her parents. Her father showed love when he could and tried desperately to fill the void of Lena’s loss. She knew Lillian was never going to be a great confidant or friend like Cat had been to her. What she didn’t know was that the woman who rarely said a word had extraordinarily strong opinions. She just had to hold out hope that it wouldn’t be terribly negative. Lena closed her eyes and held her breath.

“Let them love each other,” Lillian said. “Lena has never been genuinely happy. I could always see it. The moment she arrived in Camelot; she was a woman reborn. The change was miraculous. When Lena was in the Emerald Isles she was like a beautiful rose in the shade. I see this more than most because I too felt stifled by the life I was forced into when I travelled to the Emerald Isles to become queen. I love my husband and daughter dearly, but I have always sought more from life. Lena and I have never been close because I wanted to distance her from my melancholy, but I see her possibly going down the same path as I and I will not have it. If Kara makes her happy, please good kings, please let them be free to love each other.”

Lionel looked shocked that his wife was so unhappy. He turned to her and without care that the whole court was watching, he took her hand and gave her a look of true sorrow.

“My Queen, I had no idea you were so miserable.”

“It is not you, My Lord. You are a good man. It is just that I was a student of so many subjects before my father married me to you and now my days consist of eating meals, working on needlepoint, and accompanying you to court.”

Again, a deafening silence fell upon the Great Hall.

Lionel wrapped his arms around his wife and held her close.

“He pulled back and smiled. I can see that I need to pay closer attention to my family and listen better. I may be a king, but there is no position at court that excuses not listening. I am so sorry my queen.”

Queen Lillian smiled and caressed Lionel’s cheek.

“I love you and that will never change. I just need to live more.”

“Then more you shall live.”

Kara and Lena eyed each other nervously.

Lionel stepped forward to King Jonn’s side.

“I think we have much to discuss my friend,” Lionel said to Jonn.

Jonn nodded his head.

“Queen Catherine, Queen Lillian, will you join us?” Lionel asked pointing to the heavy doors.

The women nodded their heads.

They walked off without saying another word.

The rest of the court exploded into murmurs of conversation and speculation. Kara and Lena turned to Devona, Eve, Lois, and Samantha”

“I feel sick to my core. I have fought in battles and I have never been this nervous,” Kara said.

“I don’t think I can wait. What do they need to discuss?” Lena asked.

“Calm your hearts. The fact that they are even entertaining your request is a miracle,” Lady Samantha said. “No princess of any of our kingdoms has ever married anyone who wasn’t a prince.”

Lena turned to Kara and wrapped her arms around her neck.

“Whatever happens, I have never loved you more than when you asked my father if you could spend the rest of your life protecting me and making me happy.”

“So much has happened this day. I’m not sure how any of us could process every detail,” Eve said.

The doors to the Great Hall opened and the four royals walked through. Their faces were serious.

They walked slowly to the center of the Great Hall.

“Kara, Lena, will you come here?” Lionel asked.

Kara and Lena looked to their friends and found small smiles of support. They approached the two royal couples.

The two kings stepped forward.

“It is unheard of in these lands for a Princess to marry anyone other than a prince. The reason being that kings seek the absolute best people to provide for their daughters. When a king seeks a partner for his daughter, he wants someone who will create good alliances, be brave, noble, and true,” King Lionel said flatly.

Kara’s head dropped.

“King Lionel is correct. What you ask is the first request of its kind. Never has any king been asked to consider allowing a knight to marry. That coupled with a request to a king to marry his daughter to anyone not of royal blood makes it all the rarer.”

Kara took a knee and bowed her head.

“I am terribly sorry if my request caused any offense to these great kingdoms. I have the deepest respect for you all. I just had to be honest. Bury me, I pray you in the same tomb where Lena will someday lie, because if my heart cannot be with her to love and protect now, maybe in some great afterlife I can be the one who rests next to her and brings her peace.”

Lena placed a hand on Kara’s back. Her eyes filled with tears.

Suddenly King Jonn burst into raucous laughter. The others joined in. King Lionel placed a hand on Jonn’s shoulder.

“Your knights are very brave, Jonn, but their real talent is their romance and drama. Kara could be a poet in the next life.”

“Aye. I imagine it is Queen Catherine’s influence that makes her so romantic,” Jonn said smiling at Kara.

“Oh stop. Someone needs to be a romantic, otherwise no one in this court would be happy. I may be a stirrer of pots, but see what joy I can bring?” Catherine asked jovially.

“If it had not been for you, I wouldn’t have been brave enough to admit I needed more,” Queen Lillian said taking Queen Catherine’s hand.

King Lionel stepped in front of Kara and placed a hand on her shoulder.

“Rise Kara. You have not caused any offense. Quite the contrary. What you see before is four humans who have loved. You see four deeply flawed monarchs who have a lot of pressure thrust upon their shoulders. We are not infallible, and we can admit when change may be necessary. Not to say that we will ever entertain such a crazy request like this again. You are the noblest of all creatures born into this world.”

Kara stood and looked at King Lionel.

“Entertain?”

“Good knight, you are braver, more honorable, and more faithful than any prince in any of the kingdoms. You are strong, loyal and you have saved our family from harm. I owe you my life a thousand times over. Of course, I would be proud to have you be a part of our family. I’m sorry I had to pull Jonn away for a private moment, but it was not only my kingdom that would be affected.”

Jonn stepped forward and smiled.

“Let’s be honest, our Knights of the Roundtable are not conventional. We fight for Camelot in a way no other knight would. You served King Lionel and Queen Catherine well in my absence. They both said that you behaved with honor and dignity and never faltered in your love of Camelot or me. I am only sorry you had to endure so much pain while I was away. Knights of the Roundtable swear an oath to protect Camelot. I have always connected that oath to a religious bond with God which meant choosing to fight for your kingdom and forgoing marriage. I am married and I love my wife with all my heart. I campaign and risk my life, but I am happy. There is no reason why my knights should live any different. If you choose a wife, so be it.”

“As my good Lord said, a king seeks a prince to marry his daughter who will create good alliances. You have brought these two kingdoms together better than any prince could,” Queen Catherine said.

“Perfectly said,” Lionel shouted joyfully. 

Kara was deeply moved. She pounded on her chest three times and bowed her head.

Lena wrapped her arm around Kara’s. They were both too shocked to process the reality of their dream coming true.

“I don’t have the words, Your Majesties. Your words are too kind,” Kara said breaking down.

“What exactly does this mean?” Lena asked still trying to wrap her head around everything.

Lionel wrapped his arms around Kara and Lena.

“It means that your happiness is more important than convention. There were plans for a wedding today. Why not watch the Princess marry her true love?” Lionel said.

“Kara will remain a brave sword of Camelot, and if you have no objection, the two of you will live in this Castle,” Jonn added.

Kara and Lena both beamed. The dark veil of despair was lifted from Camelot and all that remained was joy and light.

***

The wedding was one of the grandest in all the kingdoms. Lena wore a long gown of Emerald and a silver crown adorned with jewels, a gift from Queen Catherine. Kara wore her armor and a new surcoat sewn special for the occasion. The Knights of the Roundtable stood at Kara’s side as the elated women exchanged their vows in front of the entire kingdom of Camelot. They feasted and celebrated for three days.

King Jonn and Queen Catherine sent Kara and Lena off to their summer home near the lake to honeymoon. The summer home was a refuge for them when they needed time together alone to simply be Jonn and Catherine. They made the promise to the newlyweds that the summer home would be theirs whenever they wanted to get away and just be together. Kara could work on her carpentry and Lena could sharpen her homemaking skills of which she had no education or experience.

Kara and Lena made love for an entire day before they came up for air. They sat wrapped together under a blanket near the fire. Lena made a terrible stew and Kara stoked the fire.

Lena caressed Kara’s cheek and kissed her passionately.

“I’m sorry I’m such a dreadful wife. I will spend some time with the cooks of the castle and learn how to make all of your favorite dishes.”

“You are not a dreadful wife, you silly beautiful woman. You are a gift from God.”

“My stew was dreadful.”

“It was not terrible. Maybe less salt next time, but you’ve never cooked before. It was a valiant effort.”

“Lying to your wife already?” Lena said with a chuckle. She moved closed to Kara and rested her head on her shoulder. 

“Promise me you will not immediately ride off on another long campaign to seek out a wife who can cook better than I?”

“Sorry. I cannot make any such promise. I go where my belly leads me.”

Lena grabbed Kara and tickled her ribs. Kara had been stabbed with knives, swords, and arrows and continued her battles until the deed was done. She survived being poisoned by Malefic’s dagger and never wavered, but Lena’s tickles were Kara’s greatest weakness. She was completely at her mercy.

“You are a terribly naughty wife and I shall tickle you until you compliment my delicious stew.”

“I thought you said no lies?”

Lena’s brow furrowed and her smile turned to a grumpy grimace.

“I really did try.”

Kara pulled Lena into her arms and kissed her lips soft and sweet. She stroked Lena’s cheek with the back of her fingers and smiled contentedly.

“You are my everything, my all, my reason for being. Everything you do, say, and feel, is perfect to me. I wouldn’t change a thing. That includes your stew. I love it as much as I love you and I love you so much I fear my heart might burst with joy. Don’t you dare change a single thing.”

Lena grabbed Kara and pulled her closer.

“How did I get so lucky? I found the truest, sweetest, and most beautiful woman in all the world and she loves me and my terrible stew.”

“I’m the lucky one, my heart. Afterall, I was lucky to win your heart being a lowly knight of the Roundtable.”

“You are my lord, my lady, my heart, and my savior. If anyone dares to call you lowly, I will strike them down with my fists and call Devona to finish them off. We are good friends now. She will do it.”

“Really? Well, I feel quite safe with you here to protect my reputation. May I change the subject and ask you a question? You must answer honestly.”

“Of course, my love. You may ask anything, and I will always answer you with an honest heart.”

“Are you disappointed you’re still a princess?” Kara asked.

“Not one bit. Being your wife makes me want for nothing. You make me feel like just Lena, the girl who fell madly in love with her brave and beautiful knight of the Roundtable. I wouldn’t change a thing. Now, I have a profoundly serious question to ask you.”

“Ask anything my lady. My heart is at your service.”

“How long will it take you to make one of my chairs for this beautiful sanctuary?”

“I’ll get started right away. Well, maybe after our honeymoon.”

They both laughed and held onto each other tight, savoring the joy of their happily ever after. 


End file.
